Ein tragischer Held
by Julika Novalis
Summary: UPDATE! Ginny betet Harry an. Doch dann stößt ihr etwas zu, so dass sie selbst stark sein muss. Kann Harry ihr helfen? HurtComfort, rape. HPxGW, Please R&R!
1. Kapitel 1

Ein tragischer Held

BE WARNED: Wer mit dem Thema Vergewaltigung nicht umgehen kann, sollte das hier nicht lesen!

Lasst euch von dem etwas holprigen 1. Kapitel nicht entmutigen, ich steigere mich :-)

Disclaimer: Alles von JKR, nicht von mir. Leider.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 1

Ich sehe ihn an. Ich stehe einfach da und sehe ihn an, wie er die geschwungene Marmortreppe heruntergeht. Nein, eigentlich schreitet er sie hinab. Er sieht so edel aus, edel, aber auch unsagbar traurig. Am Fuß der Treppe angekommen, bemerkt er mich.

"Hallo, Ginny", sagt er und lächelt ein wenig. Er lächelt kaum mehr dieser Tage, ich kann mich wirklich glücklich schätzen. Von nahem kann ich sehen, dass seine unglaublich grünen Augen etwas von ihrem Glanz verloren haben.

"Hallo, Harry", sage ich atemlos, als er an mir vorbeigeht. Ich sehe ihm nach, wie er die Große Halle betritt. Mir kommt es vor, als ob ein warmer Wind durch die Eingangshalle wehte und seine Robe wie in Zeitlupe emporflattern ließe.

"Ginny! Hey, hast du gehört was ich gesagt habe?" Ich schüttele mich ein wenig und stelle meine Augen wieder scharf. Vor mir steht Luna Lovegood und sieht mir forschend in die Augen. "Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du mit Dean zusammen bist, würde ich sagen, du bist in Harry Potter verliebt!" Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, dass ihre Radieschenohrringe hin- und herschwangen.

"Ähm... entschuldige. Was hast du gesagt?" frage ich, bemüht, das Thema von Harry abzulenken.

"Ich habe gesagt, dieses Jahr haben wir nicht mehr Pflege magischer Geschöpfe zusammen, sondern dafür Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Wie findest du eigentlich diesen Professor Lang?"

Ich versuche, mich an das Festessen zu erinnern. Ich habe die ganze Zeit über aus den Augenwinkeln Harry beobachtet, der den Kopf in die Hände gestützt und auf den Tisch gestarrt hatte. Ja, doch, Dumbledore hatte jemanden vorgestellt. Ich kann mich nur noch erinnern, dass er groß und schlank war und sehr kurze Haare hatte.

"Weiß nicht", sage ich mit einem Schulterzucken, "sieht ganz okay aus."

"Also, ich finde ja, er sieht ein bisschen... ich weiß nicht... _fies_ aus. Wie er die Augen zusammengekniffen hat als er uns angeguckt hat..." Luna lässt sich jetzt lang und breit über den neuen Lehrer aus, der mich nicht weniger hätte interessieren können, während wir zum Klassenzimmer gehen. Sie ist seit dem Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung vor den Ferien irgendwie... ja, _normaler_ geworden. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass wir jetzt befreundet sind. Vorher hatte sie nie irgendwelche Freunde, alle fanden sie so komisch und haben sich nicht recht an sie herangetraut. Mir ist aber klargeworden, dass sie einfach einen ausgefallenen Geschmack hat und ein riesiges Selbstbewusstsein, so dass ihr ihr Auftreten auch nie peinlich ist. Sie steht zu ihrer Meinung.

Ich höre ihr kaum zu. Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, was wir heute als erstes haben. Erst, als Luna vor McGonagalls Klassenzimmer Halt macht und ich ihr folgen will, sieht sie mich stirnrunzelnd an.

"Was ist? Ich denke, du hast jetzt Wahrsagen?"

"Oh – ja, stimmt!" rufe ich überdreht. Oh nein, ich war ihr einfach hinterher gestoffelt und hatte natürlich wieder nur einen Menschen im Sinn gehabt... "Ciao, bis nachher!" rufe ich Luna noch nach, dann mache ich mich auf den Weg in den Nordturm. Bestimmt bin ich wieder viel zu spät dran, ich bin einen großen Umweg gelaufen, indem ich noch bei der Verwandlungsklasse war.

Als ich endlich in das stickig heiße Turmzimmer geklettert komme, wabern mir schon die schweren Parfümwolken entgegen. Alle anderen sitzen schon in den Chintzsesseln und haben ihre Kristallkugeln vor sich aufgestellt.

"Setz dich, meine Liebe, setz dich..." sagt Professor Trelawney mit abwesender Stimme. Sie steht bereits hinter Colin und späht durch ihre riesigen Brillengläser in seine Kristallkugel. Colin rutscht eifrig in seinem Sessel hin und her und wartet begierig darauf, was sie wohl sagt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er noch nie etwas in einer Kristallkugel gesehen hat, aber er ist immer ganz scharf darauf zu erfahren, was das Schicksal angeblich für ihn bereithält. Dass es nie etwas Gutes ist, scheint ihn nicht zu stören.

Ich setze mich in einen Sessel am Fenster, stütze mein Kinn in die Hände und starre in meine Kristallkugel.

"Oh, Colin, du Armer, ich fürchte, ich sehe ein großes Unglück auf dich zukommen!" höre ich Professor Trelawney theatralisch ausrufen. Ich verdrehe die Augen. Es ist doch immer das Selbe. Harry hatte deswegen mit Wahrsagen aufgehört, das hat er mir im Zug erzählt. Er war es einfach leid geworden, dass die Trelawney jede Stunde seinen Tod oder wenigstens ein haarsträubendes Unglück vorausgesagt hatte.

Während ich so gedankenverloren in die Nebel meiner Kristallkugel starre, sehe ich plötzlich etwas Dunkles Form annehmen. Ich sehe genauer hin. Es sieht aus wie... nein, es ist eine Gestalt, die am Boden liegt. Sie ist unter ihrer Robe zusammengerollt, so dass es fast so aussieht, als wäre es nur ein Haufen Lumpen. Sie hat ihr Gesicht verborgen, und es sieht aus als würde sie weinen...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was haltet ihr davon? Soll ich weiterschreiben, oder ist das der totale Müll?


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer: Alles von JKR, nicht von mir. Leider.

Mafia: Danke!! Ja ich mag das Ginny/Harry-Pairing eigentlich auch nicht so, aber ich wollte ihren PoV einfach mal ausprobieren. Und da ich auf jeden Fall Harry mit reinbringen wollte, was lag da näher...?

niphler: Ich habe auch noch nie in der Ich-Form geschrieben und erst recht nicht im Präsens, ich muss mich auch immer wieder selbst daran erinnern. Aber Ich-Form in der Vergangenheit klingt irgendwie komisch, finde ich. Ich bin auch gespannt!!

#.#.#.#

Kapitel 2

Schon steht die olle Trelawney hinter mir und späht mir über die Schulter. "Was siehst du, mein Kind?" wispert sie.

Ich reiße meine Augen von der Gestalt in der Kugel weg. "Ähm... da ist eine Gestalt... auf dem Boden..."

Professor Trelawney schubst mich beinahe beiseite, ich springe schnell auf und lasse sie sich in meinen Sessel setzen. Sie nimmt die Kugel in beide Hände und zieht sie näher zu sich heran. Durch ihre riesigen Brillengläser starrt sie konzentriert in die Nebel der Kristallkugel. "Ja..." murmelt sie, "da ist etwas..."

Ich würde alles verwetten, dass sie nichts Gutes sieht. Und tatsächlich.

"Mein armes, liebes Mädchen!" ruft sie aus und schlägt sich eine knochige Hand vor den Mund. "Es tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen" – (ja, sicher, denke ich) – "aber ich fürchte, du hast deine eigene traurige Zukunft gesehen! Du liegst am Boden, zusammengekrümmt, und weinst... ich kann nur vermuten, was das bedeutet... aber ich bin sicher, dass dir etwas Schreckliches zustoßen wird!" ruft sie mit entsetzensgeweiteten Augen, die durch die Brillengläser so sehr vergrößert werden, dass sie leicht durchgedreht aussieht. Auch Priscilla O'Leary, die mit mir am Tisch sitzt, reißt erschrocken die Augen auf.

Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu grinsen. "Oh... ja, ich werde auf mich aufpassen. Kann ich jetzt wieder auf meinen Platz?"

"Ja – natürlich." Sie springt auf, wie von der Tarantel gestochen. "Armes Kind..." murmelt sie noch und streicht mir abwesend über das Haar, während sie sich an den nächsten Tisch begibt.

Ich lasse mich wieder in den weichen Sessel fallen. Pah, lass sie reden, denke ich, wenn sie nun mal ihr perverses Vergnügen daran hat, ihren Schülern die schlimmsten Dinge vorherzusagen... Aber andererseits, ich hatte es ja auch gesehen. Trelawney hatte sicher nur wieder etwas viel Schlimmeres hineininterpretiert, als das der Fall war. Vielleicht hat die Kristallkugel nicht mal mich gezeigt, sondern jemand ganz anderes. Aber ein gewisses Gefühl von Unbehagen kann ich nicht leugnen...

Die Gestalt ist noch immer da. Die Nebel der Kristallkugel umwirbeln sie, und sie zuckt leicht, wie von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Entschlossen packe ich die Kugel weg und hole mein Exemplar von _Entnebelung der Zukunft_ heraus und fange an, Priscillas Träume zu deuten. Die Gedanken an die Gestalt in der Kristallkugel schiebe ich weit von mir.

Als Nächstes habe ich Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Gedankenverloren mache ich mich auf dem weiten Weg vom Nordturm zum Klassenzimmer. Auf dem Gang treffe ich Luna. Sie starrt verträumt in die Gegend.

"Hi Luna", sage ich.

"Oh, hi!" sagt sie, als sie mich bemerkt. Dann bricht sie in einen Redeschwall aus. "Ich bin mal gespannt auf diesen neuen Lehrer, ich habe gehört, Dumbledore ist schon fast verzweifelt, weil niemand mehr den Job machen wollte. Angeblich hat er sogar überlegt, uns selbst zu unterrichten! Aber dann hat sie dieser Professor Lang auf eine Anzeige im Tagespropheten gemeldet. Er soll wohl eigentlich Gastwirt in einer recht – zweifelhaften – Gaststätte in London sein. Da sind wohl häufig Auroren hingekommen und haben da geheime Treffen abgehalten, und einmal sollen sie da sogar von Todessern überfallen worden sein. Professor Lang hat die Sache dann in die Hand genommen" – Luna schlägt ihre Faust in die andere Handfläche – "und das Resultat waren fünf Todesser und zwei Auroren in St. Mungo's. Hat sie wohl ordentlich zugerichtet!"

Inzwischen sind wir beim Klassenzimmer angekommen. Die Tür ist offen, aber Professor Lang ist noch nicht da. Als wir an unseren Platz gehen, frage ich, "woher weißt du das alles?"

Luna zuckt die Schultern. "Im _Klitterer_ ist ein Interview mit ihm erschienen. Einer unserer Reporter hat ihn zu seiner Motivation befragt, diesen Job anzunehmen. Sie haben gesagt, das wäre ja vielleicht die letzte Möglichkeit, ihn zu interviewen, bevor er stirbt oder den Verstand verliert..." Plötzlich stoppt sie ihren Redeschwall und sieht zur Tür. Ich drehe mich um.

Gehüllt in einen dunkelbraunen Umhang kommt der neue Professor herein, knallt seine Tasche auf das Lehrerpult und bellt: "Morgen!" Er klingt fast wie ein Feldwebel.

Sofort setzen sich alle gerade und ordentlich hin und rufen zurück, "Guten Morgen, Herr Professor!"

Unter seinen schweren Augenbrauen blickt Professor Lang missmutig über die Klasse. "Na, wenigstens hat Professor Umbridge Sie gut abgerichtet!"

Abgerichtet. Wir sind doch keine Hunde.

"So, ich werde jetzt ihre Namen verlesen. Sie sagen ‚hier', wenn ich Sie aufrufe, klar?"

Einige Schüler sehen sich bereits stirnrunzelnd an. Wen hat Dumbledore uns denn hier vorgesetzt?

"Ob das klar ist, habe ich gesagt!!" brüllt er. Ich zucke zusammen und merke, dass Luna neben mir das Gleiche tut.

"Jawohl!" rufen wir zurück.

Er fängt an, die Namen vorzulesen. "Creevey, Colin!"

"Hier", piepst der zurück.

"Was? Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden!" blafft er den armen Colin an.

Der scheint in seinem Stuhl zusammenzuschrumpfen und schluckt. Dann reißt er sich zusammen und ruft "hier!"

"Davids, Chloé!" – "Hier!"

Waren vorher noch einige etwas schläfrig, jetzt sind sie alle hellwach und angespannt, um den neuen Lehrer ja nicht zu verärgern.

Als er endlich alle Namen durch hat, knallt er seine Liste wieder auf den Tisch und holt seinen Zauberstab heraus. "Heute werden wir mal sehen, was Sie so alles gelernt haben bei Ihren früheren Lehren! Tun Sie sich paarweise zusammen. Sie werden sich jetzt duellieren."

Im Verlauf der Stunde geht Lang durch die Reihen und begutachtet unsere Zaubereien. Luna und ich als DA-Mitglieder sind bei Weitem am Besten, da die anderen, abgesehen von ihrer Prüfung, ein ganzes Jahr lang nicht geübt hatten.

Als Luna mir einen Furunculus-Fluch auf den Hals jagen will und ich ihn mit einem Schildzauber abwehre, so dass der Fluch abprallt und einen Jungen von Ravenclaw im Rücken trifft, sagt Professor Lang zu mir, "Miss Weasley, Sie kommen nach der Stunde noch zu mir." Seine Stimme duldet keinen Widerspruch.

Erstaunt sehe ich ihn an, will ihn fragen, warum, aber er geht schon weiter zu Priscilla und Colin, um über Colins schwächlichen Expelliarmus-Fluch zu spotten.

Luna lässt den Zauberstab sinken und sieht mich mit großen Augen an. "Was hast du gemacht?"

"Nichts", antworte ich verwirrt, "ich habe keine Ahnung, was er von mir will."

#.#.#.#

Ja ja, Cliffhanger sind was Schönes :-)

Was könnte der unangenehme Professor von Ginny wollen? Wenn ihr es wissen wollt, müsst ihr nur reviewen! Wenn ich genug Reviews kriege, schreibe ich weiter! #fies grins#


	3. Kapitel 3

Lara-Lynx: Mir ist auch aufgefallen, dass meine Luna ziemlich OOC ist, ich habe den 5. Band noch nicht so oft gelesen und hatte ganz vergessen, _wie_ komisch sie ist! Aber ich versuche, sie wieder ein bisschen spleeniger zu machen, okay?

Mafia: Ich kann nicht besonders gut komplexe Stories schreiben, und ich muss dir leider sagen, dass Professor Lang genau so scheiße ist, wie er wirkt! Aber lass dich überraschen... Ich brauche immer ziemlich lange, um ein Kapitel zu schreiben, und dann mache ich es immer lieber nicht so lang, ich will euch doch nicht warten lassen! Ist das eine Entschuldigung? °hundeblick°

Dark.Trinithy: Gute Idee °gg°

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und brav reviewen, büdde!

#.#.#.#.#

Kapitel 3

Nach der Stunde verabschiede ich mich nervös von Luna. Ich bleibe auf meinem Platz sitzen, bis alle Schüler den Raum verlassen haben. Dann nehme ich meine Tasche und gehe langsam nach vorne zum Lehrerpult, wo Professor Lang gerade seine Sachen einpackt. Ich bleibe etwa einen Meter von seinem Pult entfernt stehen. Professor Lang gibt kein Anzeichen dafür, dass er mich wahrnimmt. Ich räuspere mich.

"Ähm... Professor Lang?"

Er richtet sich auf und sieht mich an. "Miss Weasley." Es klingt wie eine Feststellung.

"Ja?"

"Ihre Zauber sind ganz akzeptabel, im Gegensatz zu denen Ihrer Mitschüler. Ich möchte wissen, wo sie das gelernt haben." Er sieht mich mit seinen dunklen Augen durchdringend an.

Oh nein, er will alles über die DA wissen! denke ich verzweifelt. Sie besteht immer noch, auf Dumbledores ausdrücklichen Wunsch hin, und Professor Lang ist sicherlich nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, dass wir seiner Vorgängerin solch erbitterten Widerstand geleistet haben. Vielleicht denkt er, wir täten das auch bei ihm.

"Ich... äh... Sie wissen doch sicher, dass ich im Juni zusammen mit Harry Potter und einigen anderen gegen die Todesser kämpfen musste, und danach habe ich mir gedacht, ich müsste besser duellieren können, und – nun ja, ich habe viel geübt..." sprudele ich heraus. Ich bemerke, dass Professor Lang einen Schritt näher gekommen ist.

"Und das, obwohl Sie in den Ferien nicht zaubern dürfen?" fragt er mit lauernder Stimme. Ich werde rot. "Miss Weasley..." flüstert er rauh und kommt noch einen Schritt näher. Ich weiche vor ihm zurück. "Sie haben wunderbare Haare."

"Wie bitte?!" stammele ich mit aufgerissenen Augen. Er kommt noch näher. Ich gehe einen Schritt zurück und stoße gegen einen Tisch. Er streckt eine Hand aus und berührt meine Haare.

"Ja, wirklich, sie sind wunderschön..." Seine Finger spielen mit meinen Haaren. Ich drehe mich weg.

"Professor Lang, bitte lassen Sie das!" Ich taste nach meinem Zauberstab.

Er lacht ein heiseres Lachen. "Na na, Miss Weasley, nicht so schüchtern!" Er drückt mich gegen den Tisch und beugt sich ganz dicht zu mir. Ich kann seinen Atem auf meiner Wange spüren. Seine Hand, die in meinen Haaren vergraben ist, legt sich an meinen Hals und sein Daumen streicht über meine Haut.

Jetzt ziehe ich mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung meinen Zauberstab heraus und stoße Professor Lang mit der linken Hand von mir weg. Ich richte mich auf und ziele mit meinem Zauberstab auf seine Brust. Er bebt leicht in meiner Hand.

"Bleiben Sie mir vom Leib!" sage ich, so laut und fest ich kann. Ich merke, das meine Stimme zittert.

Wieder lacht Professor Lang sein rauhes Lachen. "Sehr schön, sehr schön! Beruhigen Sie sich, Sie sind ja ganz – erregt!"

Ich atme tief durch. Dieses Arschloch. "Kann ich jetzt gehen?" frage ich durch zusammengebissene Zähne.

Er strafft sich und zieht seine Robe zurecht. "Ja... ja, Sie können gehen." Er sieht mich mit einem unergründlichen Blick an.

Ich schnappe meine Tasche, die auf den Boden gefallen ist, und verlasse so schnell meine Beine mich tragen den Klassenraum. Ich werfe die Tür hinter mir zu und laufe den dunklen Gang entlang.

Im Gehen schießen mir Tränen in die Augen. Dieses Schwein! Ich fühle mich so beschmutzt, und mein Kopf ist wie leergefegt. Nur ein Satz hämmert gegen meine Schädelwände: Das kann gerade nicht passiert sein, nein, unmöglich, nicht ein _Lehrer_...

Plötzlich remple ich jemanden an und falle fast hin. Um mich auf den Beinen zu halten, klammere ich mich an die Robe meines Gegenüber.

"Hey, Ginny, nicht so stürmisch!" sagt eine weiche Stimme. Es ist Harry.

"Oh, Harry, es tut mir leid, ich..." stottere ich. Harry hat mich an den Oberarmen gepackt um mich aufzufangen. Ich sehe auf und mein Blick versinkt in diesen unglaublichen Augen, die von langen, weichen Wimpern umkränzt werden und mich besorgt ansehen.

"Was los? Du weinst ja..." sagt er.

"Ach, es ist nichts", weiche ich aus und wische mir mit dem Ärmel über die Augen. "Aber was machst du überhaupt hier? Warum bist du nicht beim Mittagessen?"

"Ich hatte keinen Hunger", sagt Harry. "Das gleiche könnte ich dich aber auch fragen", sagt er dann mit schiefem Lächeln, "wo kommst du jetzt her, und warum rennst du so?"

"Professor Lang hat mich noch dabehalten, er... wollte mich was fragen." Ich weiß auch nicht genau, warum ich es ihm nicht erzähle, aber er hat genug Kummer, da muss ich ihn nicht noch zusätzlich belasten. Inzwischen bin ich mir gar nicht mehr sicher, ob ich mir nicht alles nur eingebildet habe. Vielleicht war alles ganz harmlos, und ich habe nur aus irgendeinem albernen Grund Angst bekommen? Aber eigentlich weiß ich, dass ich nicht so leicht zu ängstigen bin...

"Und warum bist du gerannt?" fragt Harry. Er hat mich losgelassen und wir stehen jetzt voreinander im Gang. Wir sind uns ganz nah. Ich kann ihn riechen. Sein Duft ist warm und würzig, vertrauenerweckend. Es drängt mich, ihm meine Sorgen anzuvertrauen, aber ich halte mich zurück.

"Ich wollte nur schnell zum Essen, ich habe einen Riesenhunger!" sage ich gezwungen fröhlich. Es ist eine glatte Lüge; nach dem, was eben passiert ist, ist mir jeglicher Hunger gründlich vergangen.

"Na, dann lauf, es ist gleich vorbei." Sein wunderbar geschwungener Mund krümmt sich zu einem kleinen Lächeln. Meine Augen heften sich auf diese göttlichen Lippen und ich bin einer Ohnmacht nahe. Oh, könnte ich ihn nur küssen! "Also dann, guten Appetit!" wünscht er und geht an mir vorbei.

Ich sehe ihm nach, und plötzlich fällt mir auf, dass mein Mund offensteht. Erschrocken klappe ich ihn zu. Ich blicke Harry nach, bis er um eine Ecke verschwunden ist. Dann reiße ich mich zusammen und setze meinem Weg zur Großen Halle fort.

Ich lasse mich neben Luna auf die Bank fallen. Sie hockt da und stiert an die verzauberte Decke, über die graue Wolken jagen. Plötzlich bemerkt sie mich und lässt die Gabel fallen, mit der sie ihre Suppe gegessen hat.

"Ginny!" ruft sie, "wo kommst du denn jetzt her? Was wollte Professor Lang von dir?" Sie sieht mich fragend aus ihren vorquellenden Augen an.

"Er hat nur gefragt, woher ich so gut duellieren kann. Wollte wohl was über die DA wissen. Ich hab ihm gesagt, ich hätte in den Ferien geübt... Ich glaube nicht, dass er es so toll findet, dass die DA weiterbesteht, das sieht schon ziemlich nach Rebellion aus."

"Ja, hast recht", sagt Luna und wendet sich wieder ihrer Suppe zu. Nach ein paar Löffeln, oder besser, Gabeln, unterbricht sie sich und sieht mich verwundert an. "Was ist, willst du nichts essen?"

"Ähm, nein, eigentlich nicht, ich hab keinen Appetit" sage ich.

Luna zuckt die Achseln und isst weiter. Ich nehme mir vor, ihr nachher alles zu erzählen.

"Weiß du schon, wann das nächste DA-Treffen ist?" frage ich nach einer Weile.

"Hast du deine Galleone nicht mehr?" fragt sie mit hochgezogenen hellen Augenbrauen.

"Doch, doch, ich habe sie nur im Schlafsaal vergessen", versichere ich schnell.

"Ja, vorhin kam der neue Termin. Warte mal, was war das noch mal..." Zerstreut holt sie ihre fette goldene Galleone heraus, hält sie sich dicht vor die Augen und liest die Prägung auf dem Rand. "Ach ja, genau. Morgen Abend, 19 Uhr. Ich freu mich schon darauf, das macht richtig Spaß, findest du nicht auch?"

"Oh ja..." sage ich, und klinge fast so verträumt wie Luna. Ich gehe zu den Treffen natürlich hauptsächlich, um Harry zu sehen...

Die goldenen Teller und Schüsseln werden wieder blank, und die schwarzgewandete Schülerschar steht geräuschvoll auf und strömt aus der Halle.

Als nächstes habe ich Verwandlung. Ob ich Professor McGanagall erzählen soll, was in Professor Langs Klasse geschehen ist? Nein, das ist doch übertrieben, eigentlich ist ja gar nichts passiert...

Ich verabschiede mich von Luna, die nach draußen zu Kräuterkunde geht, und mache mich auf den Weg zur Verwandlungsklasse. Heute Abend werde ich ihr alles erzählen.

#.#.#.#

Sorry, dass das Kapitel wieder nicht so lang ist, aber es hat mich sehr viel Zeit gekostet, und ich muss jetzt mit meiner kleinen Schwester Karten spielen...

Bitte reviewt und sagt mir, was ihr davon haltet!


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer: Alles von JKR, nicht von mir.

Dark.Trinithy: Halt dich lieber fest!

Mandy Rosalie: Ja, genau das muss man mit solchen Typen machen! °grimmig guck°

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

#.#.#.#

Kapitel 4

Über dem anstrengenden Unterricht am Nachmittag (Verwandlung und Doppelstunde Zaubertränke) habe ich die Geschehnisse etwas in meinen Hinterkopf verdrängt. Aber beim Abendessen kann ich nicht umhin, daran zu denken – Professor Arschloch Lang sitzt am Lehrertisch und unterhält sich mit Snape. Klar, dass _die_ beiden gut miteinander auskommen! denke ich erbost, einer fieser als der andere!

Ich setze mich an den Gryffindor-Tisch und spähe quer durch die Halle zum Ravenclaw-Tisch, ob Luna schon da ist. Wir essen meistens zusammen, ob jetzt am Ravenclaw- oder am Gryffindor-Tisch. Offensichtlich ist sie noch nicht da.

Ich sehe mich nach Harry um. Er sitzt ein paar Plätze von mir entfernt und unterhält sich mit Ron. Eigentlich könnte ich es auch Ron sagen, er würde bestimmt Mus aus diesem Lang machen... Aber irgendwie will ich nicht sein erschrockenes Gesicht sehen, wenn ich es ihm sage. Womöglich schreibt er noch an Mum, die wird dann einen Heuler schicken, und schon weiß die ganze Schule Bescheid. Nein, entschließe ich mich, ich rede zuerst mit Luna.

Genau in diesem Moment kommt Luna durch die Tür. Wie üblich sieht sie aus, als wäre sie aus Versehen hier gelandet. Als sie mich entdeckt hat, kommt sie zu mir herüber und lässt sich neben mich auf die Bank sinken.

"Puh, Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei, ich bin völlig gerädert..." Ihr Blick wandert zum Lehrertisch. "Oh, Snape scheint sich mit diesem Lang gut zu verstehen, oder?"

"Hmpf", mache ich. Dann sehe ich Luna an. "Wollen wir gleich noch eine Runde spazieren gehen? Ich muss dir was erzählen."

Sie sieht mich groß an und fängt dann an zu kichern. "Hat es zufällig was mit Harry Potter zu tun?"

"Nein, sei nicht albern, es ist wirklich wichtig!"

"Oh, oder hat es was mit Dean Thomas zu tun? Ich hab euch noch kaum zusammen gesehen, seit wir hier sind..." Luna scheint nicht zu verstehen, dass ‚lass uns spazieren gehen, ich muss dir was erzählen' bedeuten könnte, dass ich es nicht hier in der Großen Halle erörtern möchte.

"Luna, hör auf, ich erzähl es dir nachher, okay?"

"Ja ja, schon gut." Luna greift nach einer Scheibe Brot, beschmiert sie mit Marmelade und legt eine Scheibe Käse darauf. "Haschu heunoch Traing?" fragt sie dann mit vollem Mund.

"Wie bitte?" frage ich ungerührt. Der artige Tischmanieren bin ich von meinen Brüdern mehr als genug gewöhnt.

Luna schluckt mit Mühe ihren Bissen herunter. "Hast du heute noch Training?"

"Ja, aber erst um halb neun. Vorher haben die Slytherins das Quidditchfeld gebucht." Schon im Zug nach Hogwarts hatte Angelina mich gefragt, ob ich Alicia Spinnetts Nachfolge antreten und Jägerin für Gryffindor werden wolle. Offenbar hatte Ron mich empfohlen. Natürlich hatte ich begeistert zugesagt, da ich wahnsinnig gerne Quidditch spiele. Und außerdem ist Harry auch im Team...

Als das Abendessen vorbei ist, gehe ich nach oben in den Gryffindor-Turm und hole meinen Besen. Wenigstens hat George mir seinen Besen überlassen, der war noch ziemlich neu. Es ist ein Sauberwisch elf, genau so einer wie Rons.

Ich treffe mich mit Luna in der leeren Eingangshalle. Als wir nach draußen treten, empfängt uns ein kühler Herbstwind. Wir gehen in Richtung See und rascheln im Laufen mit den Füßen durch das erste Herbstlaub auf dem Weg.

"Also, Ginny, was wolltest du mir so Wichtiges erzählen?" bricht Luna schließlich das Schweigen.

Inzwischen weiß ich gar nicht mehr, ob ich es überhaupt erzählen will. Aber jetzt sind wir schon mal hier, und Luna wartet darauf, dass ich etwas sage. Ich hole tief Luft. "Heute nach Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hat Professor lang mich ja nach der DA gefragt. Während wir geredet haben, ist er irgendwie immer näher gekommen, und dann hat er gesagt ich hätte so schöne Haare, er hat seine schleimige Hand in meine Harre gesteckt und hat mich gestreichelt..." sage ich schnell, als würde es dadurch weniger schrecklich klingen. Ich riskiere einen Seitenblick auf Luna. Sie hat ihre vorstehenden Augen so weit aufgerissen, dass es aussieht, als würden sie gleich rausfallen.

"Und was hast du dann gemacht?" fragt sie, als sie mein Zögern bemerkt. "Hast du ihn...?" Sie reißt ein Knie hoch und ballt die Faust.

"Nein, ich habe meinen Zauberstab rausgezogen und Lang von mir weggestoßen. Dann bin ich gegangen. Oder besser, weggelaufen."

Wir sind bei der Bank am See angekommen und setzen uns darauf. Ich fröstele und ziehe meine dünne Jacke fester um meinen Körper.

"So ein Arsch!" bricht es plötzlich aus Luna heraus, "was machen wir jetzt? Sollen wir es der McGonagall sagen?"

"Ach nein, eigentlich ist doch gar nichts passiert... vielleicht hat er nur mal kurz die Kontrolle verloren..."

"Sag mal, _verteidigst_ du ihn gerade?? Du darfst den nicht so davonkommen lassen! Wer weiß, was er als nächstes macht!" ereifert sich Luna.

"Ja, ich weiß, du hast ja recht", gebe ich zu, "aber ich will da nicht so eine große Sache draus machen, das ist doch lächerlich, wenn ich mit sowas nicht alleine fertig werden kann..."

"Ginny, das ist wie bei Martin Miggs. Der denkt auch immer, er könnte alles alleine, und was passiert? Ihm stoßen ständig die unglaublichsten Unglücke zu!"

"Luna, Martin Miggs ist eine _Comicfigur_."

Sie sieht mich mit großen Augen an. "Nein, ist er nicht, mein Vater hat ihn schon mal gesehen!" beteuert sie.

Seufzend gebe ich auf. Wenn Luna von etwas überzeugt ist, dann kann sie keiner so schnell davon abbringen. "Also, was machen wir jetzt?" frage ich, "was soll ich denn in der nächsten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste machen?"

"Nichts. Auf jeden Fall nicht dableiben, wenn er dich wieder fragt. Ich beschütz dich", sagt Luna kämpferisch. "Und falls er nochmal irgendwas macht, hau ihm eins in die Fresse, ja? Und versprich mir, dass wir dann zu McGonagall gehen!"

Ich nicke und hoffe inständig, dass es dazu nie kommen muss.

Inzwischen ist es fast halb neun, und wir machen uns auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Dort angekommen, sehe ich sieben grün-silberne Blitze über das Feld fegen, und unten eine rot-gold-gewandete Angelina, die sich die Kehle aus dem Leib brüllt.

"Kommt sofort runter, eure Trainingszeit ist vorbei!! Wire sind jetzt an der Reihe! Haut sofort ab, sonst..."

"Sonst _was_?" tönt es hämisch von oben.

Angelina schüttelt die Fäuste und schreit weiter. Ich verabscheide mich schnell von Luna und gehe in die Umkleideräume. Angelina sieht es nicht gerne, wenn jemand aus einem anderen Haus beim Training dabei ist, er oder sie könnte ja spionieren.

Im Umkleideraum treffe ich auf Katie Bell, eine der anderen Jägerinnen. "Hi Ginny", lächelt sie, "schöne Ferien gehabt?"

Wir unterhalten uns eine Weile, bis Angelinas Pfeife uns nach draußen ruft.

Die Jungen aus dem Team sind auch schon draußen. Offensichtlich haben sie gemeinsam endlich die Slytherins vom Himmel geholt, denn das grün-silberne Team schleicht gerade recht lädiert aussehend davon.

Angelina steht mit gerötetem Gesicht da und winkt uns näher. "Ich will euch unsere neuen Team-Mitglieder vorstellen: Ginny Weasley übernimmt Alicia Spinnetts Posten als Jägerin!" Sie zeigt auf mich und strahlt. Das restliche Team applaudiert und ich werde rot, als ich Harrys stolzen Blick bemerke.

"Die Position der Weasley-Zwillinge als Treiber übernehmen Colin und Dennis Creevey!" Sie lächelt die beiden kleinen Jungen an, die mit vor Aufregung hochroten Gesichtern dastehen und ihre Schläger umklammern. Das Team klatscht höflichen Beifall. Die beiden sehen nicht so aus, als könnten sie irgendeinem Gegner Angst einjagen...

"So, besteigt eure Besen!" ruft Angelina und bläst in ihre Pfeife. Sieben rot-goldene Schatten steigen in die Luft, und das Training beginnt.

Als ich gerade auf meine Position vor dem rechten Torring zusteuere, werfe ich einen achtlosen Blick auf die Tribünbe und wäre fast vom Besen gefallen. Dort sitzt Professor Lang.

"Was will der denn hier?" frage ich Angelina, die neben mir fliegt, und deute nach unten.

Angelina zuckt die Achseln. "Passt auf Harry auf. Anordnung von Dumbledore. Keine Ahnung was der sich denkt, als ob Du-weißt-schon-wer plötzlich auf dem Quidditchfeld auftauchen würde um Harry zu erledigen..."

.......

Als das Training vorbei ist, taumeln wir erschöpft und verschwitzt in die Umkleideräume. Angelina hat uns alles abverlangt, was wir nur geben konnten, und noch ein bisschen mehr.

Katie und ich stellen uns sofort unter die Dusche. Das Wasser stömt angenehm warm an meinem verschwitzten und unterkühlten Körper herunter.

"Diese Sklaventreiberin", grummelt Katie in der Kabine nebenan, "und ich dachte, sie würde uns nicht so hetzen wie Wood."

Als wir aus der Dusche steigen, zieht Katie sich in Windeseile an und stürmt nach draußen. "Muss weg... hab noch ein Date!" ruft sie und grinst verschwörerisch.

Ich lasse mich auf eine Bank fallen und ziehe mich kangsam an. Vielleicht kann ich es einrichten, dass ich mit Harry und Ron zum Schloss zurückgehe...

Plötzlich geht die Tür auf. Dort steht Professor Lang.

#.#.#.#

Aaaah, ein fieser Cliffhanger, bitte lyncht mich nicht! Aber es ist schon sauspät... Hab extra für euch eine Nachtschicht eingeschoben!

Denkt ans reviewen...


	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer. Alles von JKR, nicht von mir.

ACHTUNG! Ein sehr düsteres Kapitel! Zartbesaitete Gemüter sollten an dieser Stelle lieber das Weite suchen.

Allen andern wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lesen... oder so ähnlich... Und schnallt euch lieber fest an.

#.#.#.#.#

Kapitel 5

Erschrocken presse ich mir meinen Pullover vor die Brust. Ich habe nur eine Hose und einen BH an.

"Was... was... wollen Sie...?" bringe ich mit Mühe heraus.

"Ich suche Harry Potter... aber hallo, da habe ich wohl etwas viel Besseres gefunden!" Er macht einen Schritt herein und macht die Tür hinter sich zu. In seinen Augen steht ein schwer zu deutender Glanz, und um seinen rechten Mundwinkel spielt ein süffisantes Lächeln, als er langsam auf mich zukommt. "Hier wird uns keiner stören, meinst du nicht auch?" flüstert er heiser.

Ich krieche so weit weg von ihm wie möglich, und verfluche mich selbst, weil ich meinen Zauberstab nicht mit zum Training genommen habe. Schließlich kauere ich in der letzten Ecke auf der langen Bank, drücke schützend meinen Pullover an mich und habe die Beine dicht an den Körper gezogen. Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als hätte jemand mein Hirn eingefroren. Dumpf bemerke ich, dass er zum Du übergegangen ist.

Immer noch kommt Professor Lang bedrohlich auf mich zu, wie ein Tiger, der sich an seine Beute anschleicht... Ich drücke mich so fest wie möglich an die kühle geflieste Wand, wünsche mir mit ihr zu verschmelzen. Schließlich ist er bei mir, setzt sich neben mich und streckt eine Hand nach mir aus. Seine Finger vergraben sich wieder in meinen Haaren.

"Hören Sie auf damit, oder ich schreie!" versuche ich mit bebender Stimme zu drohen, aber er lacht nur leise.

"Nein, das wirst du nicht."

"Was meinen Sie mit: Das werde ich nicht?" frage ich irritiert.

"Das. _Silencio_." Er hat seinen Zauberstab auf meine Kehle gerichtet. Entsetzt starre ich darauf, öffne meinen Mund um zu schreien – aber kein Laut kommt über meine Lippen. Wild rolle ich mit den Augen, versuche ihn von mir zu schieben, aber er packt meine Handgelenke wie mit Schraubstöcken und hält sie erbarmungslos fest. "Hör auf dich zu wehren, sonst zwingst du mich dazu, dir wehzutun!" zischt er in mein Ohr.

Ich will ihn anschreien, ihm sagen, dass er mir schon längst wehtut – aber ich kann nicht. Als er meine Hände genommen hat, ist mein Pullover runtergefallen, und jetzt ist mein Oberkörper fast nackt, bis auf den BH.

"Wenn du bei Harry Potter landen willst, kannst du doch nicht völlig unerfahren sein! Komm her, ich zeige es dir..." Seine Stimme ist leicht gedämpft, weil er inzwischen mit seinem Mund zwischen meinen Brüsten ist. "Hmm", stöhnt er, "du riechst so gut..."

Ich versuche, mit den Beinen zu strampeln, ihn irgendwo zu treffen wo es wehtut, aber er legt ein Bein über meine und hält sie damit fest. Hilfe, denke ich verzweifelt, komm doch jemand! Aber die Mädchen aus dem Gryffindor-Team sind längst weg, die Jungen vermutlich auch. Und es wird immer später. Um diese Zeit trainiert bestimmt keine Mannschaft mehr... Ach, vermisst mich denn keiner? Warum wundert sich keiner wo ich bleibe, und sucht mich? Stumme Tränen laufen mir über die Wangen, unbemerkt von Lang, der sich jetzt an meinem BH-Verschluss zu schaffen macht.

"Verdammtes Ding!" schimpft er auf einmal los. Dann packt er ungeduldig zu und zerreißt meinen BH einfach in der Mitte durch. Vor Schreck und Schmerz keuche ich auf. Die Stofffetzen fallen zu Boden, und mein Oberkörper ist jetzt völlig unbedeckt. "Aaaah, du bist so schön!" krächzt Lang und presst sich an mich. Ich kann etwas Hartes an meiner Hüfte fühlen und muss mich fast übergeben.

Jetzt zerrt er mich grob von der Bank, wirft mich auf den kalten Boden und stürzt sich wieder auf mich. Während ich mit meinem nackten Rücken auf den Fliesen liege, überzieht eine Gänsehaut meinen Körper und meine Brustwarzen stellen sich auf. Als Lang das bemerkt, wird er richtig rasend vor Erregung. Sofort ist sein nasser Mund auf meiner rechten Brustwarze. Er saugt und lutscht daran und beißt dann hinein. Es tut höllisch weh und ich bin sicher, dass ich blute.

Keuchend lässt er schließlich von mir ab und rutscht tiefer. Ich zucke zusammen, als er den Saum meiner Hose greift und mit einem Ruck und einem lauten Krachen den Verschluss kaputtreißt. Dann zerrt er mir den Stoff ungeduldig und mit fieberigen Händen von den Beinen. Er hat mein Höschen gleich mit zerfetzt, und ich liege nun splitterfasernackt vor ihm auf dem Boden des Mädchenumkleideraumes. Ich schäme mich entsetzlich, versuche meine Beine anzuziehen um meine Blöße zu verdecken, aber er stützt sich schwer auf meine Knie, so dass ich fest auf den Boden gepinnt bin und mich nicht mehr rühren kann.

In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch, mich zu wehren, richte ich so gut es geht meinen Oberkörper auf und fange an, auf ihn einzuschlagen. Ich trommle mit den Fäusten auf alles ein, was ich von ihm erreichen kann, will ihm irgendwie wehtun, aber es stört ihn offenbar nicht mehr als eine nervige Fliege.

Plötzlich schnellt er vor und wirft sich in voller Länge und mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf mich. Ich spüre, wie die ganze Luft aus meinen Lungen entweicht, und vor meinen Augen tanzen Sterne. Ach ja, könnte ich doch einfach bewusstlos werden und erst wieder aufwachen, wenn alles vorbei ist... Aber dieser Wunsch wird mir nicht erfüllt. Als ich wieder klar sehen kann, fummelt er gerade an seiner eigenen Hose herum. Ich kneife die Augen zu, als ob ich ihn dadurch zum Verschwinden bringen könnte. In meiner Kehle steigen verzweifelte Schluchzer auf. Warum ich? denke ich verzweifelt, bitte lass mich gehen...

Im nächsten Augenblick drückt er mit Gewalt meine Schenkel auseinander und rammt sein Geschlechtsteil in mich hinein. Lautlos schreie ich auf vor Schmerz.

In dem Moment, als er gewaltsam in mich eingedrungen hat, ist etwas in mir zerbrochen. Mein Körper erschlafft, und ich spüre nur wie durch einen Schleier, wie etwas Großes und Hartes in meinem Unterleib herumbohrt. Ich drehe mein Gesicht zur Seite und starre auf die Beine der Bank neben mir, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Ich weine nicht mehr. Meine Augen sind starr geworden, genau wie meine Seele.

Auf einmal löse ich mich aus meinem geschundenen Körper und lasse ihn unter mir zurück. Ich schwebe über der furchtbaren Szene und sehe mich selbst apathisch daliegen, während sich eine große Gestalt über mir aufbäumt. Ich kann seinen blanken Hintern sehen, der sich rhythmisch auf und ab bewegt, und ich sehe, wie er grob meine Brüste knetet. Ich höre nichts. Ich befinde mich in vollkommener, beruhigender Stille, während ich meiner eigenen Vergewaltigung zusehe.

Schließlich bricht Lang über meinem Körper zusammen, und ich werde unsanft in meinen Körper zurückgeholt. Sofort spüre ich einen bohrenden Schmerz zwischen meinen Beinen, und das Gewicht des Professors auf mir. Er ist außer Atem und keucht heftig in mein Ohr. Ich bewege mich nicht, hoffe und bete, dass er jetzt verschwinden möge.

Endlich stemmt er sich hoch und zieht seine Hose wieder an. Dabei starrt er ungerührt auf meinen nackten, blutenden Körper herunter.

Er wendet sich zum Gehen. Kurz vor der Tür dreht er sich noch mal um und zieht seinen Zauberstab. "Ach ja – _Finite Incantatem_." Dann reißt er die Tür auf. Es wirbeln ein paar Blätter herein. Dann knallt die Tür zu, und ich bin alleine.

Zuerst kann ich mich nicht rühren. Ich starre an die Decke. Ich kann auch nicht mehr denken, ich _will_ nicht denken. Dann drehe ich meinen Kopf zur Seite und übergebe mich.

Als ich endlich alles aus mir rausgewürgt habe, versuche ich mich zitternd aufzusetzen. Fast wage ich es nicht, einen Blick auf mein geschändetes Allerheiligstes zu werfen. Ich tue es schließlich doch, und was ich da sehe, lässt mich wieder würgen. Ich sitze in einem kleinen See von Blut, und alles zwischen meinen Beinen ist blutüberkrustet. Das Sitzen tut entsetzlich weh, und ich lasse mich wieder zu Boden sinken.

Langsam spüre ich die Kälte, die mir aus dem Boden bis in die Knochen kriecht, und endlich fange ich an zu weinen. Jetzt, da der Schweigezauber aufgehoben ist, sind meine Schluchzer nicht mehr lautlos. Ich rolle mich zusammen, wiege mich hin und her und schluchze meinen ganzen Schmerz und die Scham aus mir heraus. Ich habe nicht die Kraft, meine zerrissenen Kleider über mich zu breiten um mich ein wenig zu wärmen. Ich liege völlig nackt auf den weißen Fliesen, die jetzt mit dunkelrotem Blut befleckt sind, und werde von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Auf einmal kommt mir das Bild in den Sinn, das ich in der Kristallkugel gesehen habe. Hatte Professor Trelawney das hier vorausgesehen?

Jäh wird die Tür des Umkleideraumes aufgerissen. Voller Entsetzen versuche ich mich umzudrehen, um zu sehen wer das ist. Da höre ich zwei entsetzte Schreie.

"Ginny!!" Plötzlich sind zwei Menschen neben mir, die mich mit vor Grauen weit aufgerissenen Augen ansehen. Es sind Ron und Harry.

#.#.#.#

I'm cold and I am shamed

Lying naked on the floor

Illusion never changed

Into something real

I'm wide awake and I can see

The perfect sky is torn

You're a little late

I'm already torn...

(aus: Natalie Imbruglia – Torn)

#.#.#.#

Wenn ihr von der Toilette zurück seid, könnt ihr mir ja ein kleines Review schreiben...


	6. Kapitel 6

Danke für eure lieben Reviews zu dem schwierigen 5. Kapitel! Ich hätte selber nicht gedacht, dass ich in der Lage bin, sowas zu schreiben...

Mogli the Witch: Vielen Dank!! Mich hat das auch voll mitgenommen, ich habe sogar davon geträumt...

Lara-Lynx: Du kannst beruhigt sein, der kriegt schon noch seine gerechte Strafe! °auf Rache schwör° Aber ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, was ich mit ihm mache, hast du ne Idee?

Viel Spaß beim Lesen allen, die ich noch nicht verschreckt habe!

#.#.#.#

Kapitel 6

"Ginny, oh Gott, was ist passiert?" Eine panische Stimme, in der das blanke Grauen mitschwingt. Ich weiß nicht, wer von beiden das sagt. Jemand hebt sanft meinen Oberkörper ein Stück hoch und bettet mich auf seinen Schoß. Als ich meine Tränen weggeblinzelt habe, erkenne ich Harrys Gesicht über mir und in seinen Augen liegt ein unendlich schmerzvoller Ausdruck. Währenddessen zieht Ron seine Robe aus und breitet sie liebevoll über meinen nackten Körper. Er hat sehr rote Augen und sein Mund ist eigenartig schmal.

"Ginny, komm, wir bringen dich in den Krankenflügel. Kannst du aufstehen?" fragt Harry, fasst mich unter den Achseln und versucht, mich hochzuziehen. Aber ich hänge nur schlaff in seinen Armen, mir tut alles so entsetzlich weh und meine Beine versagen ihren Dienst. Ich wimmere leise vor Schmerz. Schließlich lässt Harry mich wieder zu Boden gleiten, legt mich mit dem Rücken auf seinen Schoß und legt von hinten die Arme um mich.

"Ron, hol Professor McGonagall, schnell!" ruft er meinem Bruder zu.

Ron zögert. Dann schließt er für einen Moment gequält die Augen, wendet sich um und läuft hinaus. Ich sehe, wie er sich im Gehen mit dem Ärmel über die Augen wischt.

Ich drehe mein Gesicht zur Seite und vergrabe meine Nase in Harrys Ellenbeuge. Ich will ihn spüren, seinen vertrauten Geruch riechen und wissen, dass ich nicht alleine bin. Wieder steigen Schluchzer in mir auf, und ich greife eine Handvoll von seiner Robe.

"Harry – bitte geh nicht weg!" flehe ich unter Tränen.

"Nein, ich gehe nicht weg", versichert mir Harry mit unglaublich sanfter Stimme, "ich bleibe bei dir, solange du willst." Er küsst mich zärtlich auf die Haare.

"Danke dass ihr gekommen seid – danke – es war so schrecklich..." bringe ich unter Schluchzen heraus.

"Schhhh" haucht Harry in mein Haar, "ganz ruhig, ich bin ja da..." Sanft wiegt er mich auf seinem Schoß hin und her wie ein Baby.

Nach ein paar Minuten verebben meine Tränen und ich fange wieder an, vor Kälte zu zittern. "Mir ist so kalt – so kalt..." flüstere ich.

Daraufhin nimmt Harry mich noch fester in den Arm und drückt mich an sich. "Ginny – wer...?" fragt er schließlich in einem Ton, der verrät, dass er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen will.

Ich öffne den Mund, um zu antworten, aber ich bringe seinen Namen nicht heraus. Statt dessen rollen mir wieder Tränen die Wangen herab.

"Schon gut, schon gut, Ginny, du musst nicht..."

In diesem Moment fliegt die Tür auf, und Ron kommt wieder hereingestürzt, gefolgt von Professor McGonagall, die sich keuchend an die Brust greift.

"Da ist sie, Professor, wir haben sie völlig nackt auf dem Boden gefunden – und da war Blut..." Ron macht ein eigenartig würgendes Geräusch.

Mit wenigen Schritten ist unsere Hauslehrerin bei mir und kniet sich etwas ungelenk neben mich. "Miss Weasley, was ist geschehen?" fragt sie mit leicht bebender Stimme. Ich kann nicht antworten. Statt dessen verberge ich mein Gesicht wieder in Harrys Robe. Professor McGonagall fragt nicht weiter.

"Mr Potter – Mr Weasley – ich möchte Sie bitten, einen Moment draußen zu warten, während ich Miss Weasley helfe, sich anzuziehen. Danach bringen wir sie in den Krankenflügel."

"Aber, Professor, sie ist meine Schwester!" protestiert Ron.

"_Bitte_, Mr Weasley!" sagt Professor McGonagall mit Nachdruck.

Als die Jungen draußen sind, fängt sie an, meine Sachen zusammenzusuchen. Mein Höschen ist nur noch ein Fetzen, und so zieht sie mir nur die ebenfalls zerrissene Hose über. Ich habe furchtbare Schmerzen, während sie das tut. Meine Nacktheit, die mir sonst vor meiner Lehrerin entsetzlich peinlich gewesen wäre, kümmert mich jetzt nicht mehr wirklich. Sie spricht nicht, aber ich sehe, dass ihre Augen merkwürdig blank sind und ihre Mundwinkel zittern.

Den Pullover muss sie mir fast im Liegen anziehen, weil ich mich vor Schmerzen nicht aufsetzen kann. Schließlich, als ich wieder mehr schlecht als recht bekleidet bin, holt sie ihren Zauberstab heraus, "_mobilcorpus!_" und ich schwebe etwa einen Meter in die Luft. Dort bedeckt sie mich mit meiner eigenen Robe und wickelt sie so gut es geht um mich, damit ich nicht friere. Es hilft nichts, mir ist immer noch schrecklich kalt, aber diese Kälte scheint aus meinem Inneren zu kommen...

Professor McGonagall lässt mich neben sich herschweben und aus der Tür heraus. Es ängstigt mich, dass ich jetzt keine beruhigende Nähe mehr spüre und ich sehe mich hektisch nach jemandem um, der mir Sicherheit gibt. Da sehe ich Harry und Ron, die mit ängstlichen Gesichtern auf uns warten. Professor McGonagall gibt Ron seine Robe zurück, die er dankbar nimmt. Dann gehen beziehungsweise, in meinem Fall, schweben wir auf das Schloss zu. Das Schloss, in dem _er_ ist...

Harry geht links von mir, Ron rechts und Professor McGonagall hat von hinten ihren Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet, um mich in der Schwebe zu halten. Harry streicht mir ab und zu über den Kopf und schenkt mir aufmunternde Blicke. Ron dagegen geht mit steinerner Miene neben mir dahin. Ich kann sehen, dass seine Schultern ganz verkrampft sind.

Ich schwebe mit dem Rücken nach unten dahin, als läge ich auf einer unsichtbaren Trage. Ich sehe in den nachtschwarzen Himmel über mir, an dem vereinzelte Sterne funkeln. Wenn da oben jemand ist, denke ich, warum, warum nur hast du das geschehen lassen?

Schließlich ragen die dunklen Mauern von Hogwarts über uns auf. Aus einigen Fenstern dringt noch ein goldener Lichtschein in die Nacht hinaus. Ron stößt das schwere Eingangsportal auf und wir betreten die Halle. Glücklicherweise ist niemand mehr auf den Gängen unterwegs, und so gelangen wir unbemerkt hoch in den Krankenflügel.

Als wir durch die Tür kommen, wuselt uns schon Madam Pomfrey entgegen. "Legen Sie sie hier hin, Minerva", befiehlt sie und deutet auf ein Bett am Fenster. Professor McGonagall lässt mich darauf zuschweben und legt mich dann sanft darauf ab. Sofort ist die resolute Krankenschwester wieder an meiner Seite.

"Kindchen, wer hat dich nur so zugerichtet??" murmelt sie. Sie macht sich daran, mich auszuziehen. Dann dreht sie sich noch mal um und sieht Harry, Ron und Professor McGonagall immer noch dort stehen. "Was ist? Sie können jetzt nichts mehr für sie tun. Das Kind braucht Ruhe und Schlaf."

"Aber Madam Pomfrey!" protestieren Harry und Ron gleichzeitig, "wir können Ginny doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen!"

"Sie werden in den nächsten... na, sagen wir, zwölf Stunden nicht viel von ihr haben, ich gebe ihr gleich einen Trank für tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf. Sie können sie dann morgen früh besuchen."

Widerstrebend lassen die Jungen sich von Professor McGonagall zur Tür hinausschieben. Ron dreht sich noch einmal um und scheint etwas sagen zu wollen, aber schon schlägt die Tür zu und ich bin mit Madam Pomfrey alleine. Ich hätte allerdings besonders Harry noch gerne bei mir gehabt.

Sie zieht mich vorsichtig aus und hängt die kläglichen Überreste meiner Kleider über eine Stuhllehne. Anschließend begutachtet sie meine Verletzungen. Während sie meine diversen Wunden und Prellungen mit ihrem Zauberstab heilt, sagt sie, "Ich werde Sie nicht fragen, wer das getan hat, aber Ihnen sollte klar sein, dass Sie es früher oder später sagen müssen. So eine Person kann man doch nicht unbestraft davonkommen lassen."

Doch ich versuche krampfhaft, ihre Stimme auszublenden und das was sie sagt. Ich will nicht darüber nachdenken, alles was ich will ist eine brühend heiße Dusche. Ich habe das Gefühl, über und über schmutzig zu sein. Ich kann immer noch seine Berührungen spüren, will sie endlich von meinem Körper waschen.

Inzwischen ist mein Körper wieder heil, nur zwischen meinen Beinen pocht noch ein dumpfer Schmerz. Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass ich mich innerlich immer noch wie vom Zug überfahren fühle.

"Madam Pomfrey", flüstere ich heiser, "ich würde gerne duschen..."

"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht", entgegnet die Krankenschwester. "Na, kommen Sie." Sie hilft mir, mich aufzusetzen und dann zum Bad herüber zu staksen.

Als ich unter der heißen Dusche stehe (Madam Pomfrey ist taktvollerweise draußen geblieben), drehe ich das Wasser so heiß, wie ich es gerade eben noch aushalte. Mit einer Handbürste vom Waschbecken bearbeite ich meinen Körper, schrubbe ihn bis er ganz rot ist, aber es ist nur eine leichte Linderung. Das Gefühl von Schmutz auf meiner Haut bekomme ich nicht weg.

Plötzlich geht die Badezimmertür auf, und Madam Pomfrey kommt hereingeschossen. Sie stürzt auf mich zu und entreißt mir die Bürste, mit der ich gerade verzweifelt die Innenseiten meiner Beine bearbeitet habe. Dann dreht sie resolut das heiße Wasser aus. Mein Körper ist jetzt von oben bis unten krebsrot gescheuert, und das heiße Wasser hat ein Übriges getan. Peinlich berührt stehe ich vor der rundlichen Frau.

"Sie kann man auch keine Minute alleine lassen!" schimpft sie. "Kommen Sie jetzt her, Sie müssen schlafen." Sie reibt mich mit einem Handtuch ab, dann führt sie mich zurück zum Bett, wobei sie meinen Arm etwas fester anpackt als nötig.

Ich lege mich hin und ziehe mit die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn hoch. Madam Pomfrey stopft sie noch um mich herum gut fest, dann nimmt sie eine Schale mit einer lila Flüssigkeit von meinem Nachttisch.

"Trinken Sie das ganz aus, Miss Weasley", sagt sie.

Ich nehme die Schale und trinke ein paar Schlucke, doch noch bevor sie leer ist, verschwimmt das Krankenzimmer um mich herum. Ich scheine immer tiefer in die warmen Kissen zu versinken. Von weit her spüre ich noch, wie mir die Schale aus den Händen genommen wird, dann trägt mich die Erschöpfung in einen tiefen, gnädigen Schlaf hinüber.

#.#.#.#

Denkt ans Reviewen...


	7. Kapitel 7

Sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber bei der Hitze kann man ja keinen klaren Gedanken fassen! Heute ist es zum Glück ein bisschen kühler, und da hab ich mich natürlich gleich wieder an die Story gesetzt. Außerdem ist mein Großvater schwer krank und ich musste öfter meine Großmutter zu ihm ins Krankenhaus fahren, deshalb hatte ich in der letzten Woche nicht so viel Zeit...

Mogli the Witch: Hach, ich liebe deine Reviews :-) Ich glaube, Harry hat gar nicht daran gedacht, dass Ginny vielleicht keinen Körperkontakt mit Männern möchte, er hat mit sowas ja auch keine Erfahrung. Und ich denke er hat instinktiv gespürt, dass Ginny ihn braucht und dass es gut ist was er tut. Nein, für Lynchjustiz bin ich auch nicht. Aber er wird seine gerechte Strafe bekommen. Vielen Dank für deine lieben Worte!!

Lara-Lynx: Also ich glaub ich hab schon eine gute Idee, bin gespannt wie sie dir gefällt!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

#.#.#.#

Kapitel 7

Als ich am nächsten Morgen (oder ist es schon Mittag?) aufwache, scheint die Sonne in das Krankenzimmer und malt einen breiten Streifen Licht auf meine Bettdecke. Auf einmal stürzen die Erinnerungen an letzte Nacht mit unglaublicher Wucht auf mich ein. Ich schlinge meine eigenen Arme um mich und wünsche mir, ich wäre jemand anders. Ich habe das Gefühl, vor Schmerz und Scham bersten zu müssen. Blinzelnd starre ich zur Decke und versuche angestrengt, an etwas anderes zu denken.

Um mein Bett herum ist ein Paravent aufgestellt worden, um mich vor Blicken abzuschirmen. Ich frage mich, ob noch andere Patienten hier sind. Ich meine, aus einer Ecke eine Art raspelndes Geräusch zu hören...

In diesem Moment knarrt die Tür. Bei diesem Geräusch kommt Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro gelaufen. Ich höre sie mit jemandem sprechen.

"Ach, Sie sind's – Moment, ich muss sie erst fragen." Jetzt erscheint ihr rundes Gesicht in meinem Blickfeld. "Schön, Sie sind ja wach. Wie geht es Ihnen?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fährt sie fort. "Sie haben Besuch – Ihr Bruder und Mr Potter. Dürfen die beiden hereinkommen?"

Stumm nicke ich. Eigentlich habe ich das Gefühl, lieber alleine zu sein, aber andererseits möchte ich Ron und Harry schon gerne sehen. Madam Pomfrey entfernt sich wieder und flüstert etwas mit den Jungen. Dann verschwindet sie wieder in ihrem Büro. In der Tür dreht sie sich noch einmal um und ruft mir zu, "Miss Weasley, _Sie_ bestimmen, wie lange die beiden Herren bleiben, alles klar?"

Und schon sind Harry und Ron an meinem Bett. Einen Moment sehen sie mich nur an. Ich bemerke ihre tiefen Augenringe und ihre bleichen Gesichter. Dann lassen sie sich vorsichtig auf meiner Bettkante nieder.

"Ginny – wie geht es dir?" fragt Ron schließlich. Seine blauen Augen sind voller Sorge und Liebe.

Ich zögere. Ich kann Ron und auch Harry nicht erzählen, wie entsetzlich ich mich fühle, so wie ein weggeworfenes Stück Dreck. Und dass ich den Gedanken nicht ertragen kann, unter einem Dach mit _ihm_ zu sein... Also beschränke ich mich auf mein körperliches Befinden.

"Ach, schon viel besser", sage ich mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln, das sich so falsch anfühlt, dass meine Muskeln zu protestieren scheinen. "Ihr kennt ja Madam Pomfrey, sie hat mich in Null komma nichts zusammengeflickt..."

Harry und Ron tauschen einen kurzen Blick.

"Ginny", sagt Harry dann und legt seine Hand auf meine, die auf der Bettdecke liegt, "du weißt genau, was wir meinen."

Ja, das weiß ich, natürlich weiß ich das. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund will ich ihnen nicht sagen, wie erbärmlich ich mich fühle. Ich blicke aus dem Fenster hinüber zum Verbotenen Wald, dessen grüne Spitzen ich vom Bett aus sehen kann, als würde mich das furchtbar interessieren. Auf meiner anderen Seite höre ich einen doppelten Seufzer.

"Ginny", fängt Ron an, "wenn du nicht möchtest, dass wir hier sind... Madam Pomfrey hat uns gesagt, dass es sein kann dass du uns nicht sehen willst..." Er klingt, als habe er einen schlimmen Schnupfen.

Ich wende mich ihm zu und sehe eine einsame Träne über seine sommersprossige Wange rinnen. Oh, es zerreißt mir das Herz, ihn so zu sehen. "Ron, es ist schön, dass ihr gekommen seid," sage ich und sehe ihm und Harry in die geröteten Augen. Ich weine nicht, wahrscheinlich habe ich all meine Tränen gestern Abend vergossen. "Wie habt ihr mich eigentlich gefunden?" frage ich dann ablenkend.

"Wir waren nach dem Training noch bei Hagrid. Da ist Ron eingefallen, dass er sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen in der Umkleide vergessen hat, und deshalb sind wir noch mal zurückgegangen. Als Ron dann sein Abzeichen gesucht hat, habe ich ein Geräusch aus den Mädchenumkleideräumen gehört – es klang wie Weinen. Dann sind wir nachsehen gegangen, und da..." plötzlich bricht Harry mit einem trockenen Schluchzen ab und schlägt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

Eine Weile sitzen die beiden Jungen stumm an meinem Bett. Ich habe das Gefühl, als sei die Luft zwischen uns schwer vor unsagbarem Schmerz.

"Ron – Harry", breche ich schließlich das Schweigen, "ich würde jetzt gerne alleine sein..." Es fällt mir schwer, die beiden quasi hinauszuwerfen.

"Natürlich, Ginny. Wir kommen heute Abend noch mal wieder, ja?" Harry streicht mir noch einmal kurz über die Haare und Ron drückt meine Hand. Dann stehen sie auf und verschwinden um den Paravent. Kurz darauf höre ich die Tür zufallen und ich bin wieder allein mit meinen Gedanken. Ich frage mich, ob ich jemals wieder glücklich sein werde.

Es dauert nur ein paar Minuten, bis erneut die Tür aufgeht und sich ein buschiger Haarschopf hinter dem Paravent hervorschiebt, gefolgt von einem schmutzig-blonden. Hermione und Luna setzen sich auch auf meine Bettkante, genau wie vorhin Ron und Harry. Ausnahmsweise sieht Luna nicht ganz so verträumt aus wie sonst, nur etwas nachdenklich.

"Oh, Ginny!" ruft Hermione plötzlich erstickt und wirft die Arme um mich, wobei sie mich in eine sitzende Position zieht. An meiner Schulter fängt sie haltlos an zu schluchzen. Komisch, neuerdings habe ich immer das Gefühl, die Menschen um mich herum trösten zu müssen, obwohl es eigentlich andersherum sein sollte... Etwas unbeholfen streiche ich Hermione ein wenig über den Rücken. Über ihre Schulter sehe ich Luna an. Ihren Gesichtsausdruck kann ich schwer beschreiben. Ist es Mitleid? Schock? Schmerz? Sie nimmt meine andere Hand und drückt sie schweigend.

Als Hermiones Schluchzer schließlich verebben, löst sie sich von mir und wischt sich energisch über die Augen. "Tut mir leid, Ginny, ich benehme mich albern", sagt sie, "es ist nur... es ist alles so schrecklich..."

Inzwischen hat Luna mich mit durchdringenden Blicken aus ihren hervorquellenden Augen festgenagelt. Dieser Blick ist ein einziges Fragezeichen, und ich weiß genau, was sie wissen will.

"_Er_", presse ich knapp heraus.

"Oh Gott, ich wusste es!" ruft sie und schlägt sich die Hände vor das Gesicht.

Hermione sieht verwundert zwischen uns hin und her. "Wer – _er_?" fragt sie verwirrt.

"Ginny, wir müssen es Dumbledore sagen! Er muss ihn rausschmeißen!" Luna springt hektisch auf, packt Hermione am Handgelenk und zieht sie vom Bett hoch.

Hermione runzelt die Stirn, dass ihre Augenbrauen fast eine Linie bilden. "Luna, wovon redest du? Ginny, wen meinst du?"

"Das kann ich dir jetzt nicht erklären, komm, du musst mitkommen zu Dumbledore! Ginny, keine Sorge, der kriegt schon seine Strafe für – das hier!" Und schon ist sie hinausgewirbelt, mit Hermione im Schlepptau.

Als die Tür zugeknallt ist, lasse ich mich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Irgendwie tut es gut zu wissen, dass jetzt jemand weiß, wer es war, und etwas gegen ihn unternommen wird. Ich frage mich, was für eine Strafe einen Zauberer wohl für eine solche Tat erwartet. Lebenslang in Azkaban? Dabei fällt mir ein, dass ich gar nicht weiß, wie Azkaban jetzt bewacht wird, jetzt, da sich die Dementoren Du-weißt-schon-wem angeschlossen haben.

Ich denke so sehr über eine mögliche Strafe nach, dass ich wieder in einen leichten Schlaf sinken kann, ohne dass mich die quälenden Erinnerungen wachhalten.

....

"Miss Weasley? Miss Weasley, wachen Sie auf!" Langsam öffne ich die Augen. An meinem Bett steht Madam Pomfrey und rüttelt mich sanft an der Schulter.

"Hmm?" nuschele ich.

"Der Direktor ist hier und möchte Sie sprechen", sagt Madam Pomfrey in einem Ton, der verrät, dass ihrer Meinung nach nicht einmal der Schuldirektor ihre Patienten aufwecken darf.

Sofort bin ich hellwach. Dumbledore ist hier. Da kann ich ihn ja gleich über Azkaban befragen. Madam Pomfrey kämmt mir noch schnell mit ein paar Strichen ihres Zauberstabs die Haare, bevor sie Dumbledore zu mir lässt.

Er wird gefolgt von Luna, Hermione und Professor McGonagall. An meinem Bett angekommen, zeichnet er mit dem Zauberstab vier Stühle in die Luft, die sich kurz drehen und dann mit einem leichten Knall neben meinem Bett zum Stehen kommen. Er setzt sich auf den, der meinem Kopf am Nächsten ist, während er den drei Frauen bedeutet, sich auf die anderen Stühle zu setzen.

"Ginny", sagt er sanft, "Professor McGonagall hat mich gestern Nacht aufgesucht, und mir berichtet, in welchem Zustand Mr Potter und Mr Weasley dich gefunden haben. Sie sagte, es sei offensichtlich gewesen, was dir angetan wurde. Nun sind soeben Miss Lovegood und Miss Granger in mein Büro gekommen und haben mir berichtet, wer ihrer Meinung nach der Verantwortliche für deinen Zustand ist. Ich muss es aber von dir selbst noch einmal hören, auch, was die Geschehnisse von gestern Abend betrifft. Bitte, erzähle mir genau, was geschehen ist." Er lehnt sich erwartungsvoll zurück und legt sie langen Fingerspitzen aneinander.

Ich bin entsetzt. Alles noch einmal wiederholen, was dieses Schwein mir angetan hat? All den Schmerz und die Scham noch einmal durchleben? Das kann ich nicht!

"Professor Dumbledore, das kann ich nicht!"

#.#.#.#

Nicht vergessen zu reviewen...


	8. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer: Alles ist von JKR, nicht von mir. Nur Lang ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen, weil ich keinem von JKRs Figuren so einen miesen Charakter zutraue.

Mafia: Da bist du ja wieder! Hab dich schon vermisst! Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review. Das hätte mich auch sehr geschockt wenn du gesagt hättest, ich wäre so gut wie Her Majesty! Boah, aber der Vergleich mit ihr ist schon der Wahnsinn. Halb-göttlich! Wow! Mein Vater war ein "Halbgott in Weiss", da kann ich mich ja jetzt mit ihm auf eine Stufe stellen ;-) Meinem Großvater geht es schon wieder etwas besser, aber mit seinen 96 Jahren wird er wohl nicht mehr lange gegen den Krebs kämpfen können... Danke für deine Anteilnahme!

Severina35: Das ist schon nötig, für ihren Seelenfrieden. Es ist hart, ich weiß...

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 8

"Das kann ich nicht!"

Dumbledore seufzt. "Ginny, es ist wichtig, dass du es erzählst, damit dem Verantwortlichen ein Prozess gemacht werden kann. Um es dir zu ersparen, die Geschichte vor dem ganzen Zauberergamot erzählen zu müssen, bitte ich dich, es jetzt mir zu erzählen, so dass ich dann meine Erinnerung an dieses Gespräch in meinem Denkarium aufbewahren und es so dem Zauberergamot zugänglich machen kann. Früher oder später wirst du es sowieso erzählen müssen."

Ja, er hat recht. Ich will ja auch, dass Lang der Prozess gemacht wird. Und die Vorstellung, alles im Gerichtssaal vor hunderten von Zauberern erzählen zu müssen, erschreckt mich mehr als der Gedanke, es jetzt dem Schulleiter, meiner Hauslehrerin und meinen beiden besten Freundinnen zu erzählen.

"Also gut. Ich bin bereit." Ich hole tief Luft und schließe einen Moment die Augen. Als ich die Augen wieder öffne, sieht Dumbledore mich freundlich an. Ich setzte ein paar Mal zum Sprechen an, und breche dann wieder ab. Wie soll ich bloß die Schrecken der letzten Nacht beschreiben? Als ich nach fünf Minuten immer noch keinen vernünftigen Satz herausgebracht habe, holt Dumbledore eine kleine Phiole hervor, die mit einer goldenen Substanz gefüllt ist. Er flößt mir einen Tropfen davon ein. Die Flüssigkeit rinnt warm meine Kehle hinab, wärmt mich von innen und kräftigt mich, so dass ich endlich meinen Bericht beginnen kann.

Ich erzähle von dem Quidditchtraining, wie ich als letzte noch in der Umkleide geblieben bin, dass plötzlich Professor Lang in der Tür stand... Ich spreche leise und tonlos. Als ich beschreibe, wie er mir die Klamotten vom Leib gerissen hat, rollen Tränen über meine Wangen, doch ich wische sie nicht weg. Ich will dies alles so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen, jetzt da ich einmal angefangen habe. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, dass Hermione ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen bedeckt hat, Luna an ihren Fingernägeln kaut und Professor McGonagall manchmal mit den Händen zuckt, als wollte sie mich berühren, aber es sich dann doch anders überlegt. Ich sehe keinen an, sondern starre auf das Bild einer Blumenwiese an der Wand gegenüber von meinem Bett.

Als ich zu der Stelle komme, wo Lang mich gewaltsam entjungfert hat, schlägt Professor McGonagall die Hände vor den Mund und von einem der Mädchen kommt ein trockenes Schluchzen. Ich bin froh, dass Harry und Ron das hier nicht mit anhören.

Endlich bin ich fertig. Ich lockere meine Muskeln und lasse ich mich wieder in die Kissen sinken. Erst jetzt merke ich, dass ich mich während des Sprechens völlig verkrampft habe. Zögernd wage ich einen Blick auf meine Zuhörer. Hermiones Gesicht ist rot und fleckig vom Weinen und Lunas riesige Augen schwimmen in Tränen. Professor McGonagall hat sich ein Taschentuch vor den Mund gepresst, und auch ihre Augen sind rot. Zögernd lasse ich meinen Blick weiter zu Dumbledore wandern. Wie wird er auf die Nachricht reagieren, dass er einen Verbrecher eingestellt hat?

Er steht langsam auf, die muskulösen Hände zu Fäusten geballt und mit glühenden Augen. Von ihm scheint eine sengende Hitze auszugehen, die mich unwillkürlich ein Stück von ihm wegrutschen lässt. Mit feurigem Blick sieht er mich an.

"Niemand darf meine Schüler misshandeln!" sagt er, wie von einem heiligen Zorn ergriffen. "Ginny, ich werde es mir niemals verzeihen können, dass ich so eine Person in Hogwarts eingestellt habe, aber ich gebe zu, dass ich ein wenig in Nöten war, weil keiner den Job wollte... Es gibt nichts, um das Geschehene rückgängig zu machen, und niemand kann zurückgeben, was dir genommen wurde. Aber ich versichere dir, dass Professor Lang seine gerechte Strafe erhalten wird!"

Mit diesen Worten nimmt er Professor McGonagall am Arm und zieht sie ein Stück beiseite. Im Flüsterton bespricht er etwas mit ihr. Sie nickt und geht dann in Madam Pomfreys Büro.

Dumbledore richtet wieder das Wort an mich. "Ich werde jetzt das Ministerium kontaktieren, damit Mr Lang in Gewahrsam genommen wird. Ich nehme an, es ist für dich eine Erleichterung, wenn er nicht mehr im Schloss ist? Du bist ein sehr starkes Mädchen, und ich wünsche dir, dass du an Leib und Seele heilst und dein schreckliches Erlebnis irgendwann vergessen kannst." Er legt mir tröstend eine Hand auf den Arm.

Oh ja, das wünsche ich mir auch, mehr als alles andere! Aber mir brennt noch eine andere Frage auf der Zunge. "Professor Dumbledore, was passiert dann mit... ihm?"

"Nun, ich kann das nicht beeinflussen, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass ihn zumindest eine sehr lange Haftstrafe in Azkaban erwartet." Er wendet sich zum Gehen.

"Sir, wie wird Azkaban jetzt bewacht?" rufe ich ihm nach. "Die Dementoren sind doch zu Du-weißt-schon-wem übergelaufen?"

"Oh, du weißt doch sicher, dass Hagrid und Madame Maxime die Riesen aufgesucht und versucht haben, sie auf unsere Seite zu holen? Nun, einige von ihnen haben sich tatsächlich daran erinnert und sind den weiten Weg hierher gekommen. Mr Fudge hat sich zwar zuerst mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, aber schließlich haben der Phönixorden und ich ihn doch davon überzeugen können, sie als neue Wachen für Azkaban einzustellen." Mit einem letzten traurigen Lächeln wendet er sich endgültig um und verlässt mit großen Schritten das Krankenzimmer.

Als die Tür zugefallen ist, wenden Luna und Hermione, die das Gespräch stumm verfolgt haben, sich mir wieder zu. "Oh, Ginny, das war wirklich tapfer von dir, dass du das alles erzählt hast..." Hermione klingt sehr verschnupft. Sie nimmt meine linke Hand, und kurz darauf nimmt Luna meine rechte.

"Ginny, ich möchte – _wir_ möchten, dass du weißt, dass wir immer für dich da sind," sagt Luna und sieht mir direkt in die Augen, was bei ihr sehr selten vorkommt. Hermione an ihrer Seite nickt heftig und presst sich ihr Taschentuch vor den Mund.

Es ist erstaunlich, wie wenig es manchmal braucht, dass man anfängt zu weinen. In diesem Fall ist es nur dieser eine Satz. Aufschluchzend werfe ich mich beiden gleichzeitig an den Hals und drücke sie, so fest ich kann. "Oh Luna – oh Hermione...", rufe ich erstickt, "ich... ich..." Ich möchte ihnen sagen, wie sehr ich sie brauche, wie dankbar ich dafür bin, dass sie meine Freundinnen sind, und wie lieb ich sie habe – aber ich finde keine Worte, die stark genug sind, meine Gefühle auszudrücken. "Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie... – danke!" bringe ich schließlich heraus, und hoffe, dass sie auch so verstehen, was ich ihnen sagen will.

Schließlich lösen wir unsere Umklammerung. Hermione wirft einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und springt auf. "Luna, schnell, wir kommen zu spät zum Unterricht! Ich will Arithmantik auf keinen Fall verpassen!"

Träge sieht Luna ebenfalls auf ihre Uhr und steht dann langsam auf. "Ach ja... ich habe Wahrsagen, da komme ich jetzt bestimmt zu spät. Bis ich oben im Nordturm bin, ist die Stunde halb vorbei..."

"Ginny, wir besuchen dich nach dem Abendessen nochmal, okay?" ruft Hermione mir noch zu, während sie Luna am Ärmel hinter sich herzerrt. "Luna, _komm schon_, du weißt doch ganz genau dass deine OWLs anstehen, du darfst die Sunde nicht versäumen!" Und schon sind sie unter krankenflügelerschütterndem Türenknallen verschwunden.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln lege ich mich wieder hin. Für Hermione ist es immer noch das größte Unglück, wenn sie eine wichtige Unterrichtsstunde verpasst. Ich wünschte, das wäre auch meine größte Sorge...

Letztendlich kommt Professor McGonagall wieder aus Madam Pomfreys Büro. Sie setzt sich auf Dumbledores verlassenen Stuhl und sieht mich ernst an. "Miss Weasley, wenn einem Menschen so etwas Schreckliches widerfahren ist wie Ihnen, dann muss er oder sie das auf irgendeine Art und Weise verarbeiten. Muggel machen in solchen Fällen eine sogenannte _Psychotherapie_. Unter Zauberern kommt so etwas sehr viel seltener vor, aber auch bei uns hat diese Therapie gute Erfolge erzielt. Ich sage das aus eigener Erfahrung."

Ich reiße die Augen auf. "Was? Sie... Sie auch...?" wispere ich entsetzt. Meine Hauslehrerin, die immer so stark erscheint, soll auch vergewaltigt worden sein?

"Ja", sagt sie leise, "da war ich noch fast ein Kind. Es war mein Stiefvater... Meine Mutter hat mir nicht geglaubt. Das war sehr schwer für mich. Schließlich habe ich bei einer Muggelfreundin meiner Mutter Hilfe gefunden. Sie hat mir dann auch eine Therapeutin genannt, zu der ich mehrere Jahre gegangen bin. In dieser Zeit habe ich sehr viele Erfahrungen gesammelt. Professor Dumbledore hat mir nun diesen Vorschlag gemacht, da er meint, Sie hätten sicher Vertrauen zu mir... wenn Sie bereit sind, würde ich Ihnen gerne helfen, ihre Erlebnisse in einer Therapie zu verarbeiten." Sie sieht mich etwas unsicher an, ein Gesichtsausdruck, den ich von ihr nicht kenne.

"Ich habe Vertrauen zu Ihnen", sage ich. "Aber warum kann ich nicht einfach alles vergessen? Warum muss ich das aufarbeiten und mich immer wieder daran erinnern? Warum kann ich nicht einfach einen Gedächtniszauber bekommen, damit ich es nicht mehr weiß?"

Professor McGonagall sieht mich mitleidig an und schüttelt den Kopf. "Es wäre schön, wenn das so einfach wäre. Aber kein Gedächtniszauber ist stark genung, um ein so einschneidendes Erlebnis zu löschen. Das menschliche Gehirn – auch von Muggeln – hat selbst ziemlich wirkungsvolle Methoden des Vergessens und Verdrängens, aber das ist so, als ob man einen Irrwicht einsperrt. Er ist immer noch da und ruckelt von Zeit zu Zeit an seinem Gefängnis, und es besteht immer die Gefahr, dass er ausbricht. Wenn Sie ihn dagegen besiegen, haben Sie Ruhe vor ihm."

Nachdenklich sehe ich Professor McGonagall an. Irgendwie bin ich froh, dass da jemand ist, der weiß wie ich mich fühle. Wahrscheinlich ist es wirklich das Beste, wenn ich so eine – was hat sie gesagt? Plüschtherapie? – mit ihr mache.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bitte reviewen...


	9. Kapitel 9

Disclaimer: Alles von Her Majesty JKR, nicht von mir. Nur Lang ist meinem kranken Hirn entsprungen.

Severina35: Bisher habe ich erstaunlicherweise noch keine negative Kritik bekommen! Ich selber kann auch nicht gut mit dem Thema Vergewaltigung umgehen, schon allein bei dem Wort kriege ich eine Gänsehaut. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich sowas schreibe, offensichtlich gibt es da etwas, dass ich aufarbeiten muss...

Alena: Danke!! Ja, Süße, ich weiß wie du über solche Leute denkst, und ich denke sehr oft an dich beim Schreiben! Ich hab dich auch ganz doll lieb!!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 9

Gegen Abend kommt Madam Pomfrey an mein Bett. "Miss Weasley, wie fühlen Sie sich? Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie nämlich gehen. Aber nur, wenn Sie dazu bereit sind."

Ich denke einen Moment nach. Es ist angenehm, hier alleine sein zu können, aber andererseits komme ich mir so krank vor... Ob Lang wohl schon weg ist? Wenn nicht, möchte ich nicht gehen. Bei der Vorstellung, ich könnte ihm irgendwo begegnen, dreht sich mir der Magen um.

"Wissen Sie, ob er schon..." fange ich an.

"Ja, vor zwei Stunden war eine Abordnung vom Ministerium hier und hat ihn mitgenommen. Professor Dumbledore wollte nicht, dass die Schüler das mitbekommen, damit sich keine wilden Gerüchte verbreiten. Vermutlich hält er in diesen Minuten eine Rede in der Großen Halle und erklärt, warum Professor Lang vom Schuldienst suspendiert wurde."

"Was?" rufe ich entsetzt, "er erzählt es der ganzen Schule??"

"Ohne Ihren Namen zu nennen, natürlich!" beschwichtigt mich die Krankenschwester. "Sie müssen selbst entscheiden, wann Sie bereit sind, davon zu sprechen. Deshalb hat Professor Dumbledore auch gezögert, Ihre Eltern zu informieren, dass müssen Sie selbst tun."

Oh Gott, wie soll ich ihnen das sagen? Ich kann doch nicht hingehen und sagen, ach Mum, ich wurde übrigens von meinem Lehrer vergewaltigt, nur damit du es weißt!

"Also, was ist jetzt, wollen Sie wieder zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm gehen?" unterbricht Madam Pomfrey meine Gedanken.

"Ja, ich denke schon", antworte ich.

Ein paar Minuten später habe ich frisch gezauberte Unterwäsche an, als Ersatz für meine zerrissene. Auch eine neue Hose hat Madam Pomfrey aus dem Nichts hergezaubert.

"Aber passen Sie auf, die Kleider werden sich in ein paar Stunden auflösen", warnt sie mich, "aus der Luft heraufbeschworene Dinge sind nicht für die Ewigkeit."

Dann verlasse ich das Krankenzimmer. Auf dem Weg zur Tür komme ich an einem Bett vorbei, auf dem etwas Grünes und Haariges liegt, das merkwürdig raspelnde Geräusche von sich gibt. Was es auch ist, es erinnert nur noch entfernt an einen Menschen. Schnell gehe ich weiter. Einen Augenblick später stehe ich auf dem verlassenen Korridor.

Ich mache mich auf den Weg zum Gryffindor-Turm. Es ist still im Schloss, bestimmt sind alle noch beim Abendessen. Ich bin ganz froh darüber, wenigstens komme ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne von allen Seiten gefragt zu werden, warum ich heute nicht beim Unterricht war.

"_Teufelsschlinge." _Das Porträt der fetten Dame schwingt zur Seite und ich klettere durch das Loch in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Gerade will ich zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hochgehen, da höre ich, wie sich jemand leise unterhält. Es hört sich nach einem sehr vertraulichen Gespräch an und ich will schnell an ihnen vorbeigehen, da erkenne ich Harrys Stimme. Ich bleibe stehen. Die Stimmen kommen von zwei Sesseln vor dem Feuer. Jetzt höre ich Ron sprechen. Er scheint zu weinen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Eigentlich will ich die beiden nicht belauschen, aber ich konnte Ron noch nie weinen sehen ohne ihn zu trösten...

"Warum habe ich bloß nicht auf sie gewartet?! Ich hätte sie beschützen müssen!" ruft Ron mit erstickter Stimme.

"Ron, hör auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen!" Auch Harrys Stimme klingt belegt. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, was dieses Schwein Ginny angetan hat. Woher hättest du das auch ahnen können?"

"Sie ist meine Schwester! Ich hätte mehr auf sie achten müssen, dann hätte ich gemerkt dass sie Angst vor dem Typen hat!"

"Hör auf damit, du kannst es nicht wieder rückgängig machen! Du musst ihr jetzt helfen, darüber hinwegzukommen. Sie braucht dich!"

"Dieser verdammte §$/%#%&§%(&$!!!" bricht es plötzlich aus Ron heraus, "wenn ich den in die Finger kriege!! Am liebsten würde ich ihn an seinen Eiern von hier bis nach Azkaban schleifen!!!"

Ich muss lächeln, als ich meinen Bruder so kämpferisch reden höre.

"Oh ja, ich hoffe, er bekommt seine gerechte Strafe! Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben. Die arme Ginny..."

"Wie kommt Dumbledore überhaupt dazu, einen Perversen einzustellen? Ich habe ihn immer für brillant gehalten!"

Während sie noch reden, schleiche ich mich zur Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führt. Ich will unbedingt vermeiden, dass gleich die anderen Gryffindors hochkommen und ich dann noch hier stehe.

Oben angekommen, werfe ich mich auf mein Bett und ziehe die Samtvorhänge zu. Nach einer Weile höre ich meine Klassenkameradinnen sorglos plaudernd hereinkommen.

"Hey, Ginny ist wieder da!" höre ich Audrey Fergusson sagen. "Ginny, bist du wach?" ruft sie dann halblaut. Schnell mache ich die Augen zu und tue, als würde ich schlafen.

"Lass sie doch", sagt Priscilla O'Leary dicht neben meinem Bett, "wahrscheinlich ist sie krank." Die Stimmen entfernen sich wieder.

Kurze Zeit später bin ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf gesunken.

In der Tür steht eine große, dunkle Gestalt. Sie kommt auf mich zu, beugt sich über mich, fasst mich grob an, reißt mir die Kleider vom Leib...

"Nein!" Schweißgebadet wache ich auf. Ich blicke in Halbdunkel an mir herunter und muss entsetzt feststellen, dass ich fast nackt bin. Einen Moment lang überflutet mich die kalte Panik – dann fällt mir wieder ein, was Madam Pomfrey über die Klamotten gesagt hat, dass sie sich nach einiger Zeit auflösen. Ich atme tief durch vor Erleichterung. Mein Traum hat sich so echt angefühlt... Ich berühre die Stellen, an denen ich noch immer seine widerlichen Finger zu spüren glaube, und lasse meine Fingernägel über die Haut gleiten.

Es dauert eine Weile, bis ich merke, dass ich mir gerade die Haut blutig kratze. Meine Arme, meine Oberschenkel und mein Brustkorb sind, trotz der Dunkelheit deutlich sichtbar, flammend rot. Aber ich fühle mich jetzt besser. Es ist, als hätte ich etwas, das er auf meiner Haut hinterlassen hat, weggekratzt. Ich spüre jetzt nur noch das Brennen und nicht mehr seine Berührungen.

Ich frage mich, wie spät es ist. Im Schlafsaal ist es ruhig, ich höre nur die tiefen Atemzüge der anderen Mädchen. Ich fühle mich irgendwie so alt, viel älter als sie. Neidisch denke ich daran, dass sich ihre Gedanken wahrscheinlich um keine größeren Sorgen als Hausaufgaben und Jungs drehen...

Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen. Ich ziehe die Samtvorhänge vor meinem Bett zurück und gehe leise zum Schrank hinüber. Vorsichtig ziehe ich mir etwas an und tapse dann im Morgenmantel hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, mit der vagen Absicht, einen Zauber gegen meine wunden Stellen nachzuschlagen.

Laut der großen Uhr über dem Kamin ist es Viertel nach zwei. Ich will mich gerade in einen Sessel am nur noch schwach glimmenden Feuer setzen, als ich zum zweiten Mal in dieser Nacht vor Schreck fast aus der Haut fahre. In dem Sessel sitzt schon jemand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Und wem sich Ginny da fast auf den Schoß gesetzt hätte, erfahren Sie nach der Werbepause! °evilgrin°

Sagt mir mal, ob ich Ginnys Gefühle plausibel beschreibe! Mir ist Gott sei Dank nie sowas Schlimmes passiert wie ihr (glaube ich jedenfalls), aber ich gebe mein Bestes, um mich einzufühlen.


	10. Kapitel 10

Disclaimer: Wie immer ist alles von der incredible JKR und nicht von mir. Außer Lang.

**Dragonies: **Ich habe deine (eure) FF über Hermione gelesen, und sie gefällt mir sehr gut! Ich habe auch eine FF über SVV geschrieben („Die Feder"), vielleicht kennst du die ja schon. Ich hätte eigentlich auch Lust, bei euch mitzuschreiben, aber das SVV hat bei mir ganz andere Gründe, deshalb weiß ich nicht, ob ich das alles so gut beschreiben kann. Auch dass sich die Eltern so fetzen kenne ich gar nicht (zum Glück).

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 10

„Harry! Oh Gott, du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!" rufe ich.

Harry schrickt hoch. „Ginny, du?" sagt er etwas abwesend. „Was machst du hier um die Zeit?"

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen," antworte ich. Im schwachen Feuerschein kann ich sehen, dass seine Augen blutunterlaufen sind. „Harry, was ist los?" frage ich sanft.

Er wendet sein Gesicht ab, als hätte ich ihn bei etwas Unrechtem ertappt. „Nichts," murmelt er.

Einen Moment lang sehe ich ihn zweifelnd an. Dann gehe ich zu dem anderen Sessel, der am Feuer steht, rücke ihn näher an Harrys und setze mich. Flüchtig schießt mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass ich eigentlich Angst haben müsste, schließlich bin ich zum ersten Mal seit... _dieser Nacht..._ mit einem Mann alleine. Doch ich habe so ein tiefes Vertrauen zu Harry und er tut mir so leid, dass ich kaum darüber nachdenke. Wahrscheinlich ist Harry einer der wenigen Männer, mit denen ich noch ohne Angst zusammen sein kann...

Ich sehe sein schönes Profil an. Er starrt ohne zu blinzeln mit schimmernden Augen ins Feuer. „Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?" frage ich.

Da strafft er sich plötzlich und wischt sich energisch mit den Händen über die Augen. Er nickt. „Ja, es ist schon okay," sagt er und sieht mich an. Seine grünen Augen sehen im Feuerschein fast schwarz aus. „Ginny, wie geht es dir?" fragt er dann.

Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen. Bei seinen Worten steigen wieder schreckliche Bilder in mir auf. Ich schließe gequält die Augen und versuche, die Bilder wieder in meinen Kopf zurückzudrängen. Schon prickeln wieder Tränen hinter meinen Lidern.

„Oh Ginny, es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht..."

Ich öffne die Augen und will ihm etwas antworten, aber die Worte verfangen sich in meiner Kehle. Ich sehe Harrys sorgenvollen Blick auf mich gerichtet und werde plötzlich von einer solchen Welle von Liebe zu ihm überwältigt, dass es mir das Wasser aus den Augen schießen lässt.

Kaum sieht Harry meine Tränen, steht er auf und kommt zu mir herüber. Schüchtern streicht er mir das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Oh, Ginny..." flüstert er heiser. Ich blicke zu ihm auf und sehe eine helle Träne hinter einem Brillenglas hervorsickern.

Einen Augenblick später halten wir uns gegenseitig umklammert, als ginge es um unser Leben. Wir rutschen vom Sessel auf den Boden und lassen unserem Schmerz freien Lauf. Ich spüre, wie meine Schulter nass wird von Harrys Tränen. Wir wiegen uns hin und her wie in Trance, während wir von Schluchzern geschüttelt werden. Gleichzeitig trösten wir und finden Trost beieinander vor der Glut im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir so gesessen haben. Irgendwann versiegt auch der heftigste Tränenstrom, und so auch jetzt. Wir halten uns noch lange aneinander fest, auch als unser beider Atem schon wieder ruhig geht. Ich fühle mich so wohl in Harrys Umarmung. Ich kuschele mich tiefer in seine Arme und schließe erschöpft die Augen. Ich habe das Gefühl, als sei die Last auf meinem Herzen etwas leichter geworden.

ooo

Ich öffne die Augen. Das Feuer im Kamin brennt wieder und die Uhr darüber zeigt zwanzig vor Sieben. Die Vierecke der Fenster werden schon hell. Es ist Samstag. Zum Glück. Sonst wären wir bestimmt schon entdeckt worden, wie wir in inniger Umarmung schlafend auf dem Kaminvorleger liegen.

Moment mal – innige Umarmung? Offensichtlich bin ich im Schlaf ein ganzes Stück von Harry weggerückt, denn ich liege nicht mehr auf dem Kaminvorleger. Einer seiner Arme ist in meine Richtung ausgestreckt, aber er erreicht mich nicht. Habe ich mich unbewusst von ihm distanziert? Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, was ich geträumt habe. Vielleicht war mir die Nähe einfach unangenehm. Aber das ist Harry! Der liebe, gute Harry! Seine Nähe war mir noch nie unangenehm, im Gegenteil.

Harry schläft noch. Er hat nicht einmal seine Brille abgenommen, als er eingeschlafen ist. Eine Weile betrachte ich ihn liebevoll. Seine Wangen sind schmaler geworden und unter seinen Augen liegen tiefe Ringe. Selbst im Schlaf sieht er traurig aus...

Sanft rüttele ich ihn.

„Harry!" flüstere ich halblaut.

Verschlafen öffnet er ein Auge, „Wie spät ist es?" gähnt er und reibt sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Viertel vor Sieben," antworte ich, „wir sollten besser von hier verschwinden, bevor die Meute herunterkommt und sich wieder wilde Gerüchte verbreiten."

Harry nickt. „Du hast recht. Sehen wir uns nachher beim Training?"

Oh nein! Quidditch. Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Bei der Vorstellung, wieder die Umkleideräume zu betreten, schüttelt es mich.

Harry hat offensichtlich meine Gedanken erraten. „Du kannst dich doch schon hier im Schloss umziehen und danach auch hier duschen. Und wenn du willst, bleibe ich immer bei dir. Ich lass dich nicht alleine," versichert er mir.

Vor Rührung über dieses Angebot werden mir schon wieder die Augen feucht. „Das ist lieb von dir, danke!" sage ich und umarme ihn kurz.

Kaum bin ich an der Tür zu meinem Schlafsaal angelangt, höre ich schon wie die ersten Gryffindors in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen.

ooo

Harry erwartet mich am Porträtloch. Ich trage schon meinen Quidditch-Umhang, aber mein Besen ist immer noch in der Gryffindor-Umkleide. Irgendjemand wird ihn wohl für mich holen müssen, denn ich gehe da garantiert nicht rein!

Auf dem Quidditch-Feld sind schon Angelina und die Creevey-Brüder. Angelina staucht die beiden kleinen Jungs gerade ziemlich zusammen, ich höre nur etwas von „richtig zuhauen".

Je näher wir an die Umkleideräume kommen, desto mulmiger wird mir. Krampfhaft versuche ich, woanders hinzugucken und an etwas anderes zu denken. Harry wirft mir einen Seitenblick zu und drückt kurz meine Hand. Dankbar sehe ich ihn an.

Während Harry zu den Umkleiden geht um meinen Besen zu holen, stelle ich mich zu Angelina und den Jungen. Die beiden sehen ziemlich erleichtert aus als ich komme, offensichtlich denken sie, ich könnte Angelinas Zorn von ihnen abwenden.

"Oh, hi Ginny," sagt Angelina und einen Augenblick später „wo ist dein Besen?"

„Harry holt ihn gerade für mich," sage ich und deute mit dem Kopf Richtung Umkleiden.

„Aus der Mädchenumkleide?" sagt Angelina mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Äh..." stammele ich. Bevor ich eine Antwort erfinden kann, werde ich erlöst, denn Katie und Ron kommen gerade aufs Spielfeld. Ron hat ziemlich rote Ohren und ein dümmliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Als Ron mich sieht, schwindet sein Lächeln und er schaut fast schuldbewusst zu Boden. Angelina wendet sich jetzt ihnen zu.

„Warum seid ihr noch nicht umgezogen?" fragt sie scharf.

Ron und Katie sehen sich an und grinsen. „Ist ja schon gut, Angelina," sagt Katie, „wir eilen." Und sie machen sich auf den Weg zu den Umkleiden, wobei sie sich immer wieder verstohlen angucken.

Kaum sind die beiden weg, kommt Harry zurück. Er hat sich auch umgezogen, und ich kann wie immer nicht den Blick von ihm wenden. Er sieht einfach so verdammt gut aus in dem Quidditch-Umhang... Mit einem kleinen traurigen Lächeln drückt er mir den Besen in die Hand. Als sich meine Hand um den glatten Stiel schließt, denke ich flüchtig: A_ls ich meinen Besen das letzte Mal in der Hand hatte, war noch alles in Ordnung..._

Ein paar Minuten später haben sich alle Spieler versammelt und wir steigen auf in den wolkenlosen Himmel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Klickt mal auf das GO hier unten, da passiert was Tolles!


	11. Kapitel 11

Danke an Dark.Trinithy, Mandy Rosalie, Mafia, Gwendolyne, Alena, zoomzoom-pig, mrsgaladriel, Joey-Mauz, Kathie und Candy222 für eure lieben und treuen Reviews!!

**Alena:** Ach Süße, deine Reviews sind einfach die Besten! Ich hab dir ja neulich schon erzählt, dass ich eine neue Originalgeschichte schreiben will, oder? Bisher habe ich aber erstmal noch ein paar Fanfic-Ideen, mal sehen was ich wie schnell auf die Reihe kriege... :-) Ich freue mich schon so auf unseren Urlaub!! Ich hab dich auch unendlich doll lieb meine Kleine!!! knutsch

**Zoomzoom-pig:** (krasser Name) Vielen Dank! blushing Naiv wie ich war habe ich mir über die Chamber-of-Secrets-Sache nie Gedanken gemacht, ich bin gar nicht darauf gekommen dass sie da (sexuell) missbraucht werden könnte. Deshalb habe ich das in diese Story auch nicht mit reingebracht. Ich bin übrigens auch noch relativ neu hier, hab die ganzen obstrusen Kürzel auch noch nicht so drauf :-)

**Joey-Mauz: **Love ya too Sweetheart!!

**Candy222:** Och, du sollst doch nicht weinen! Taschentuch gibt

So, jetzt aber endlich weiter mit dem lang erwarteten 11. Kapitel! Hoffentlich habe ich nicht zu viel Blödsinn verzapft, habe nämlich die zweite Hälfte einfach runtergeschrieben...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 11

Verschwitzt und außer Atem landen wir auf dem Quidditchfeld.

„Hey Ginny, kommst du mit Duschen? Ich muss dir was erzählen!" fragt Katie mit blitzenden Augen und streicht sich eine feuchte Strähne aus der Stirn.

Unbehaglich sehe ich mich nach Harry um. Während des Trainings ging es mir ganz gut, aber jetzt erdrücken mich schon wieder die Erinnerungen beim Anblick der Umkleidegebäude. Ich könnte nie, _nie_ wieder da hineingehen. Harry nickt mir zu und zeigt mit dem Kopf Richtung Schloss.

„Nein, lass mal, Katie, ich dusche im Schloss," sage ich und bemühe mich, möglichst unbefangen zu klingen. „Du kannst es mir ja heute Abend erzählen."

„Okay, mache ich," sagt Katie, wirft einen schnellen Blick zwischen Harry und mir hin und her und verschwindet dann mit Angelina durch die entsetzliche Tür, die zu den Mädchenumkleiden führt. Plötzlich verspüre ich den Drang, ihnen hinterherzurufen und ihnen zu sagen, dass sie da nicht reingehen sollen... Da fühle ich Harrys Hand auf meinem Arm und zucke zusammen.

„Entschuldige. Gehen wir hoch?" fragt er. Ich nicke.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum trennen wir uns, um in unsere Waschräume zu gehen. Ich bin froh, dass ich die Duschen leer vorfinde. Ohne Kleider fühle ich mich so schutzlos, ich könnte keine Blicke ertragen, auch wenn sie nur von Mädchen sind.

Wieder stelle ich das Wasser so heiß, wie ich es eben noch aushalten kann. Ich kann es mir rational nicht erklären, aber ich habe das Gefühl, als würde das heiße Wasser mich reinwaschen und den Schmutz, den ich an mir zu spüren glaube, wegspülen.

Als ich in meinen Schlafsaal komme, sind Audrey und die anderen Mädchen gerade dabei, Priscilla in Klamottenfragen zu beraten. Als ich den Raum betrete, bombardieren sie mich sofort mit Fragen. „Was meinst du, Ginny, soll sie lieber den roten Rock und die schwarze Bluse anziehen, oder diese Jeans und ein grün-weiß geringeltes Top?" - „Findest du nicht auch, dass der Rock zu aufreizend aussieht?" - „Ob Justin mehr auf die natürliche Variante steht, oder auf die aufregende...?"

Ich fühle eine so große Distanz zwischen mir und meinen unbeschwerten Altersgenossinnen, dass es mir fast körperlich wehtut. „Wie wär's mit der Jeans und der schwarzen Bluse?" sage ich gepresst, um von ihnen wegzukommen. Sofort brechen sie wieder in Geschnatter aus. „Ja, das ist eine gute Idee... perfekt... sie trifft sich nach dem Abendessen nämlich mit _Justin Finch-Fletchley_...!"

In der Tür dreht sich Audrey nochmal um und sieht mich an, wie ich abwesend auf meinem Bett hocke. „Kommst du nicht mit?" fragt sie erstaunt.

„Nein," sage ich ausweichend, „mir geht es nicht so gut. Ich habe keinen Appetit."

Sie sieht mich mitfühlend an. „Kann ich was für dich tun?"

„Danke, es geht schon," antworte ich und werde rot. Ich kann nicht lügen.

„Na dann." Sie schenkt mir noch ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und schließt dann die Tür.

Als sie alle weg sind gehe ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, um den Unterrichtsstoff von Freitag zu wiederholen. Hermione hat mir ihre Zaubereigeschichte-Aufzeichnungen aus dem letzten Jahr hingelegt und ich setze mich an einen Tisch am Fenster, rolle mein Pergament aus und fange an zu arbeiten.

Nach ein paar Minuten höre ich Schritte auf der Treppe. Harry kommt mit einer Rolle Pergament unter dem Arm herein.

"Ach, du bist auch nicht beim Abendessen," sagt er mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Er kommt zu mir herüber. "Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?"

"Natürlich," sage ich und räume Hermiones Pergament zu Seite. Er setzt sich und breitet seine Bücher aus. Eine Weile arbeiten wir schweigend. Keiner von uns beiden verspürt große Lust zu reden, es tut einfach gut, nicht alleine zu sein.

Als Poltern vom Gang her die Rückkehr der anderen Gryffindors ankündigt, will ich so schnell wie möglich fliehen. Auf keinen Fall will ich alle sehen, ihrem sorglosen Geplapper zuhören und mir Fragen stellen lassen.

Hektisch raffe ich meine Sachen zusammen, wobei mir in der Eile eine Rolle Pergament aus der Hand rutscht. Ich spüre fast Panik in mir aufsteigen, so dringend möchte ich von hier verschwinden. Ohne zu fragen steht Harry auf und hebt die Pergamentrolle für mich auf. In diesem Moment schwingt das Porträt auf und die gesamte Gryffindorschar ergießt sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Mein Atem wird schneller und meine Augen fangen an zu brennen. Meine Brust wird eng als mich eine Welle von Panik fast hinwegspült. Kurz bevor meine Knie nachgeben, fühle ich Harrys Hand an meinem Arm und er sagt: „Komm mit, ich bringe dich weg von hier."

Wie paralysiert stolpere ich hinter ihm her.

„Ginny! Hey, Ginny, warte mal!" Es ist Dean. Er wird bestimmt wissen wollen, warum ich seit unserer Ankunft in Hogwarts noch kaum ein Wort mit ihm gesprochen habe, aber ich kann seine Nähe einfach nicht ertragen. Harry zieht mich weg von Deans Rufen. Wir steigen eine Steintreppe hinauf, die genauso aussieht wie die Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führt, nur seitenverkehrt.

Harry öffnet eine Tür und wir betreten den Raum. Es ist das Badezimmer der Jungen. Einen Moment bin ich froh, den anderen entkommen zu sein, doch dann fällt mein Blick auf den gefliesten Boden und alles fängt an, sich um mich zu drehen. Mir wird übel. Die weißen Fliesen scheinen auf einmal voller Blut zu sein... Rücksichtslos schubse ich Harry beiseite und stürze mit einem Aufschrei aus dem Badezimmer.

Ich laufe blindlings die nächste Treppe hinauf. Ich stolpere über meinen Umhang und höre ein hässliches Reißen, aber ich kümmere mich nicht darum. Nur fort, weg von dem Grauen hinter mir! Ich höre ein wildes Schluchzen, das wohl von mir kommen muss. Kaum kann ich sehen wohin ich laufe, da meine Augen von Tränen verschleiert sind.

Auf einmal ist die Treppe zu Ende und ich stehe vor einer schweren Holztür. „Alohomora!" rufe ich reflexartig und die Tür schwingt knarrend auf. Ich hetze hindurch und werfe sie hinter mir zu.

Ich japse auf, als mich die kühle Nachtluft in meinem heißen Gesicht trifft. Ich stehe auf dem Dach des Gryffindorturms. Erstaunt sehe ich mich um. Hier bin ich noch nie gewesen. Zu meiner Linken erheben sich die anderen Türme des Schlosses mit ihren golden erleuchteten Fenstern, und zu meiner Rechten kann ich im schwachen Mondlicht eben noch den Verbotenen Wald erkennen. Über mir wölbt sich der sternenübersäte Himmel und unter mir gähnt der Abgrund.

Langsam gehe ich bis zu den Zinnen des Turms und sehe hinab auf die Stelle, von der ich weiß, dass dort der Weg zum See entlangführt. Ich kann ihn nicht sehen. Ich weiß nicht genau, wie tief es dort hinuntergeht, aber es ist sicher sehr tief. Irgend etwas an der Schwärze dort unten zieht mich magisch an. Ich sehe lange hinunter, versuche den Boden zu erkennen, aber es gelingt mir nicht. Es wäre so einfach, sich auf die Zinnen zu stellen und einen kleinen Schritt zu tun... Ich würde in die gnädige Dunkelheit fallen und alle Sorgen wären für immer vergessen... Ich könnte dies alles hinter mir lassen, alle Qualen die ich durchmachen muss...

„Ginny!!!" Eine panikerfüllte Stimme hinter mir. _Geh weg,_ denke ich_, ich will nicht mehr. _Plötzlich ist Harry bei mir und blickt aus geröteten Augen zu mir auf. Jetzt erst bemerke ich, dass ich auf die Zinne geklettert bin und gerade aufstehen will. „Bitte, Ginny," fleht Harry mit tränenerstickter Stimme, „bitte, tu's nicht, ich brauche dich doch!"

„Komm doch mit," sage ich ruhig. Der Gedanke, dass gleich alles vorbei sein würde, hat mich merkwürdig ruhig gemacht. Ich lächle sogar. „Komm her, tun wir es gemeinsam," locke ich und strecke ihm eine Hand entgegen.

Einen Moment blickt Harry unschlüssig auf meine ausgestreckte Hand. In seinen Augen liegt ein Ausdruck, den ich schwer deuten kann. Eine Mischung aus Verlangen und Abscheu, Willen und Widerwillen. Sein innerer Kampf dauert einige Sekunden. Dann streckt er langsam seinen Arm aus und nimmt meine Hand.

Als er neben mir auf der Mauer steht, sieht er mich lange an. „Ginny, bist du sicher dass wir das tun sollten?" fragt er mit einem Zittern in der Stimme.

„Was haben wir denn für eine Wahl?" sage ich. „Unsere Leben sind die Hölle. Ich weiß nicht, wie der Tod aussieht, aber alles ist besser als dieses Leben!"

„Ich weiß nicht..." meint Harry unschlüssig, „da sind Ron und Hermione... und deine Familie... Dumbledore... Sie werden sich alle furchtbare Vorwürfe machen!"

Ich höre kaum hin was er sagt. Ich blicke vor mich in die Schwärze und sauge tief die Nachtluft ein. Für mich beginnt zwei Zentimeter vor meinen Fußspitzen die Freiheit. Endgültige Erlösung... Ich mache mich bereit, den entscheidenden Schritt ins Leere zu tun und in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Ich schließe die Augen und nehme Harrys warme Hand. Bald wird sie kalt sein, genau wie meine...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir trotz (oder gerade wegen?) des Cliffhangers fleißig Reviews!!


	12. Kapitel 12

_Disclaimer:_ Alles JKRs, nix meins. Zu traurig.

**Candy222:** Och nicht doch! Nicht weinen! °Taschentuch gibt°

**Zoomzoom-pig:** Der arme Harry zerfleischt sich doch mit Selbstvorwürfen wegen Sirius... Ist aber in diesem Kap auch noch mal erläutert :-)

**Leeps:** Danke! °strahl° Das weiß ich auch nicht, komischerweise geht es mir genauso...

**Kniesel:** Ich habe es noch nicht genau geplant, aber das eine oder andere Kap wird noch dabei rumkommen :-) Es gibt ja noch sooo viel zu schreiben!

**Alena:** Nicht so voreilig, mein Schatz... °knutschi°

**Lalle:** Wow, hast du sogar Tinte und Papier wegen mir verschwendet?? War bestimmt ne ganze Menge, oder? Tja, ich muss meine Leser ja irgendwie bei der Stange halten, deshalb ab und zu ein kleiner fieser Cliffhanger... :-)

**Mrsgaladriel:** Ich hab mich beeilt! Es hat echt einen Vorteil, wenn es in der Uni langweilig ist... Danke!!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!! Und da unten gibt es so einen netten lila Knopf...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kapitel 12

Harrys Hand zittert. Ich sehe vor mir nur noch den sternenüberspannten Abgrund und die Aussicht auf ein besseres Dasein. Es muss wundervoll sein, dieser besseren Welt entgegen zu fliegen...

„Oh Gott..." flüstert Harry neben mir. Ich mache mich bereit für meinen letzten Schritt. Harry greift meine Hand fester. „Oh Gott, Ginny!" ruft er plötzlich erstickt aus. „Was machen wir hier nur? Sieh uns doch an!"

Langsam und widerwillig wende ich mich ihm zu. Sein blasses Gesicht wird schwach vom Sternenlicht beschienen und seine angstverzerrten Gesichtszüge werfen tiefe Schatten.

„Ginny!" ruft er wieder, „wir können das nicht tun! Wir können es einfach nicht!"

„Ich kann aber nicht mehr," erwidere ich tonlos, „und ich will auch nicht mehr."

„Aber wir sind noch so jung, wir können noch so viel erleben! Zusammen können wir es schaffen, Ginny, und es werden auch wieder bessere Zeiten kommen. Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben, dass ich wieder einmal glücklich sein kann nachdem S-Sirius meinetwegen gestorben ist, aber ich weiß dass es so sein wird. Bitte, Ginny, lass es uns nicht tun. Komm runter. Bitte!" Er tritt einen Schritt von der tödlichen Mauerkante zurück. Ich jedoch bleibe stehen. Wieder blicke ich in die Schwärze unter mir, die mich zu locken scheint.

„Oh Ginny, bitte tu's nicht!" höre ich Harry flehen. „Bitte nicht... ich liebe dich doch!"

Ich halte den Atem an. Was hat er da eben gesagt? Er liebt mich? Langsam drehe ich mich um. „Was?" flüstere ich kaum hörbar.

„Ich liebe dich, Ginny. Bitte komm da runter," wiederholt er und streckt mir seine Hand entgegen. Langsam, ganz langsam bewegt sich meine Hand auf seine zu. Schließlich hält er mich fest und hilft mir von der Mauer herunter.

Als ich wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen habe, fange ich haltlos an zu weinen. Die ganze Last, die ich eben schon fast abgeschüttelt geglaubt hatte, bricht wieder über mich herein.

Als mein wildes Schluchzen langsam verebbt, ertönt ein leises Räuspern hinter uns. Erschrocken drehen wir uns um. Aus dem Schatten tritt Professor Dumbledore und sieht uns ernst über den Rand seiner Halbmondgläser an.

„Ginny – Harry," sagt er und tritt auf uns zu, „ich bin froh, dass Sie aus eigenem Entschluss von der Zinne heruntergekommen sind. Natürlich hätte ich Sie nicht springen lassen, aber glücklicherweise musste ich Sie nicht mit Gewalt zurückhalten.

Ginny, Harry hat völlig recht. Es werden auch wieder bessere Zeiten kommen, auch wenn Sie das jetzt noch nicht glauben können. Ich versichere Ihnen, es ist so. Es wird Ihnen nicht besser gehen, wenn sie sich das Leben nehmen. Sie können das nicht wissen, aber ich kannte einmal eine junge Frau, die sich mit Gift getötet hat. Ihr Geist findet keine Ruhe, denn sie sieht die Trauer ihrer Angehörigen und bereut zutiefst, was sie getan hat, doch sie kann sich nicht bemerkbar machen. Sie sehen und hören sie nicht."

Oh je, das klingt schrecklich. Vielleicht war es doch ganz gut, dass wir es nicht getan haben...

Auf einmal bin ich sehr, sehr müde. Es war einfach alles zu viel für mich. Dumbledores Gesicht scheint zu verschwimmen. Ich höre noch, wie jemand von Ferne meinen Namen ruft, da sinke ich zu Boden und alles um mich herum verliert sich in gnädiger Stille und Dunkelheit.

Als ich wieder zu mir komme, erkenne ich ein Funkeln über mir, das sich als die Brillen von Harry und Professor Dumbledore herausstellt. Die beiden sitzen rechts und links von meinem Bett und beugen sich über mich. Ich liege im Krankenflügel. Schon wieder.

„Geht es Ihnen wieder besser?" fragt Dumbledore und sieht mich besorgt an.

„Ja... ja, es geht mir gut," murmele ich. Ich fühle mich sehr erschöpft und würde am liebsten nur noch schlafen.

„Es ist wohl besser, wenn Sie erst einmal hier bleiben. Dann müssen Sie die anderen Schüler nicht sehen. Ich weiß, dass Sie sehr tapfer sind, aber es war wohl noch etwas zu früh, um den Krankenflügel zu verlassen. Wie ich Sie kenne, werden Sie den verlorenen Unterrichtsstoff auch ganz schnell wieder aufholen."

Mühsam halte ich meine Augen offen. „Aber... was werden die anderen denken? Ich möchte nicht, dass jemand weiß..."

„Ich werde sagen, dass du krank bist," sagt Harry.

„Ginny, es ist schon spät. Schlafen Sie jetzt. Morgen um 15 Uhr haben Sie Ihre erste Therapiestunde bei Professor McGonagall in ihrem Büro. Ruhen Sie sich gut aus bis dahin, Sie werden viel Kraft brauchen.

Kommen Sie, Harry, lassen wir Ginny schlafen. Sie können sie morgen wieder besuchen."

Gute Nacht, Ginny," sagt Harry mit einer Stimme, aus der man heraushört, dass er am liebsten bei mir geblieben wäre. Er drückt mir kurz die Hand. Dann stehen die beiden auf.

„Vielen Dank," bringe ich noch heraus, dann fallen mir die Augen zu.

Als ich aufwache, ist es bereits heller Tag. Ich bin sehr angespannt und doch gleichzeitig ausgelaugt. Ich ahne, dass ich heute alles noch einmal durchleben müssen werde, und dieser Gedanke schickt mir einen unangenehmen Schauder über den Rücken. Doch ich muss da durch. Irgendwo habe ich einmal den Satz gelesen: ‚Man muss erst durch das salzige Wasser, um von dem süßen zu kosten.' Ich hoffe, dass ich das süße Wasser bald erreiche, doch dafür muss ich erst durch den großen Ozean des salzigen Wassers gehen. Ich beiße die Zähne zusammen. _Du schaffst das, Ginny_, sage ich mir selbst.

Um die Mittagszeit kommt Madam Pomfrey fröhlich pfeifend herein und stellt einen dampfenden Teller Suppe vor mich auf einen kleinen Tisch. Beim Anblick der Suppe krampft sich mein Magen vor Hunger zusammen, doch gleichzeitig muss ich mich bei dem Gedanken an Essen fast übergeben.

Madam Pomfrey sieht meinen angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck und blickt mich vorwurfsvoll an. „Na na na, Miss Weasley, Sie haben jetzt schon seit drei tagen fast nichts gegessen! Kommen Sie her, versuchen Sie es wenigstens. Sie werden sehen, es schmeckt Ihnen!"

Ich sehe sie zweifelnd an und rücke widerstrebend meinen Stuhl an den Tisch. Es riecht wirklich gut, das muss ich zugeben. Zögernd tauche ich den Löffel in die heiße Flüssigkeit und nehme einen kleinen Schluck. Es ist herrlich warm und tut mir unerwartet gut. Trotzdem habe ich große Schwierigkeiten, zu schlucken.

Als ich nach einer Dreiviertelstunde den halben Teller leergegessen habe, hat Madam Pomfrey ein Einsehen. „Braves Mädchen," sagt sie und nimmt den Teller mit der kalten Suppe weg.

Kurz nachdem sie gegangen ist, geht langsam die Tür auf und herein kommt Dean. Ich stöhne innerlich auf. Ich will nicht mit ihm reden. Er wird Fragen stellen...

„Ginny!" ruft er aus und kommt schnellen Schrittes zu mir. „Was ist mit dir? Warum warst du nicht beim Unterricht? Bist du krank?"

Oh je. Das hatte ich befürchtet. Ich versuche, mich zu wappnen und hole tief Luft. „Dean – du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich kann im Moment einfach nicht in die Schule hinuntergehen. Bitte frag nicht, warum. Und, Dean... ich kann nicht mehr mit dir zusammensein. Ich liebe dich nicht mehr." Stumm um Verständnis flehend sehe ich ihn an. Hoffentlich fragt er nicht weiter...

Deans Miene hat sich verdüstert. „Es ist wegen Harry, stimmt's?"

„Nein, es ist nicht wegen Harry. Bitte versteh mich, es geht nicht mehr!"

Unpassenderweise kommt in eben diesem Augenblick Harry zur Tür herein. Enttäuscht und verletzt sieht Dean mich an und steht auf.

„Ich gehe wohl mal besser," sagt er gepresst und stürzt zur Tür.

„Dean, warte!" rufe ich ihm noch hinterher, doch die Tür ist schon ins Schloss gefallen.

Harry kommt näher und zieht sich einen Stuhl zu mir an den Tisch. „Wie geht es dir?" fragt er.

„Ich habe eben mit Dean Schluss gemacht," antworte ich tonlos. Wir sind nur einen Monat zusammen gewesen, aber irgendwann hätte er sicher ...Sex gewollt... Die Vorstellung, von ihm berührt zu werden, kann ich nicht ertragen.

„Das tut mir leid," sagt Harry mitfühlend.

„Ach, das ist schon in Ordnung so," sage ich und stehe auf, „ich habe ihn nie richtig geliebt." Langsam gehe ich zum Bett und setze mich auf die Kante.

„Aber wie geht es dir?" frage ich, „nach gestern Abend...?"

Harry kommt herüber und setzt sich neben mich. „Ich bin froh, dass wir nicht gesprungen sind. Ich glaube, Dumbledore hat recht. Wir wären nicht glücklich geworden. Und außerdem... die Vorstellung von dem Aufprall..." Er schaudert.

„Das hat mir keine Angst mehr gemacht. Nichts kann schlimmer sein als..."

Ich sehe ihn an. Seine grünen Augen ziehen mich magisch an, es scheint eine betörende Macht von ihnen auszugehen... Es drängt mich, den traurigen Ausdruck aus diesen Augen verschwinden zu lassen.

„Harry, mach dir keine Vorwürfe wegen Sirius. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, was passiert ist. Es ist allein die Schuld von Du-weißt-schon-wem. Er schafft es, Menschen gegeneinander auszuspielen und Leid zu verbreiten. Es ist nicht deine Schuld." Beim letzten Satz sehe ich ihm tief in die Augen.

Einen Moment lang scheint die Zeit stillzustehen. Dann schlägt Harry die Hände vors Gesicht. „Aber wenn ich nicht..."

„Harry. _Es ist nicht deine Schuld_."

„Ich habe Angst, ich könnte ihn vergessen," sagt er mit erstickter Stimme. „Ich kannte ihn noch nicht lange, ich hätte gerne noch so viel mit ihm gesprochen, ihm gesagt, wie viel er mir bedeutet..."

Mitfühlend lege ich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Wir schaffen das, Harry. Zusammen können wir es schaffen."

Plötzlich höre ich ein Räuspern vom anderen Ende des Raumes und blicke auf. Da stehen Luna und Hermione und sehen sich grinsend an.

„Luna, ich glaube wir stören gerade," sagt Hermione und wirft einen Blick auf uns.

„Nein, es ist schon in Ordnung, kommt rein," sage ich und nehme meine Hand von Harrys Schulter.

Er steht auf. „Danke, Ginny. Ich komme schon klar. Alles Gute für heute nachmittag..." Langsam geht er Richtung Tür. Sein schritt ist schleppend und müde, als würde er eine schwere Last tragen. Auf einmal fühle ich mich furchtbar, weil ich ihn auch noch mit meinen Problemen belaste. Er hat es wahrlich schwer genug... Hätte mich nicht jemand anderes finden können?

Ich werde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich Hermione und Luna neben mich auf das Bett setzen.

„Herrje, Montague sieht nicht besonders gut aus, oder?" sagt Luna, die ihren Pullover auf Links anhat.

„Montague?" frage ich verwirrt.

„Hast du ihn noch nicht gesehen?" Sie zeigt zu dem Bett mit dem unförmigen grünen Wesen darin. „Er ist Fred und George mal wieder in die Quere gekommen. Anscheinend hat er es in seinem Erbsenhirn noch nicht begriffen, dass eine Begegnung mit deinen Brüdern nicht gut für seine Gesundheit ist."

Ich muss lächeln. Fred und George haben mich immer schon zu Lachen gebracht, wenn ich traurig war. Wie werden sie es aufnehmen, wenn ich ihnen erzähle was passiert ist?

„Was hat eigentlich Dumbledore gesagt?" frage ich. „Madam Pomfrey hat erzählt, dass er beim Essen etwas gesagt hat über --"

„Naja," fängt Hermione an, „er hat mit seiner donnernsten Stimme verkündet, dass er leider einen Lehrer eingestellt hat, der es nicht wert ist, in Hogwarts zu bleiben, da er etwas Schreckliches getan hätte. Er sei bereits vom Ministerium abgeholt worden. Die Schüler haben natürlich wild diskutiert, was wohl passiert sein könnte, und ich habe schon die abenteuerlichsten Gerüchte gehört – eine Drittklässlerin hat zu ihrer Freundin gesagt, er habe versucht die Hauselfen zu einer Armee zu formieren, und als sie ihm nicht gehorchen wollten, habe er sie alle niedergemetzelt."

Sehr gut, niemand scheint Verdacht geschöpft zu haben.

„Wie spät ist es?" frage ich plötzlich.

„Viertel vor drei," sagt Hermione nach einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr (Luna trägt aus Prinzip keine Uhr), „wieso?"

„Um drei muss ich bei Professor McGonagall sein, sie will mit mir sprechen. Bringt ihr mich noch hin?"

„Ja, klar... was will sie denn von dir?"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht genau," sage ich ohne sie anzusehen. Es ist nicht einmal gelogen, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was mich erwartet.

Als wir durch die fast leeren Gänge gehen, würde ich mich am Liebsten unsichtbar machen. Hoffentlich sieht mich keiner und stellt Fragen...

Vor Professor McGonagalls Büro angekommen, drückt Hermione mich noch kurz. „Ich muss jetzt hoch zu Zauberkunst... Mach's gut meine Kleine, bis heute Abend."

Auch Luna nimmt mich etwas linkisch in den Arm. „Ja, heute Abend kommen wir nochmal bei dir vorbei." Mit diesen Worten wendet sie sich ab und macht ein paar Schritte den Gang hinunter.

„Hey, Luna, zu Zaubereigeschichte geht es in die andere Richtung!" Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, dass sie Lunas Stundenplan im Kopf hat, um sie immer wieder an etwas zu erinnern.

Luna bleibt an einem Fenster stehen und blickt verträumt hinaus. „Och nö, ich war letztes Mal schon bei Zaubereigeschichte... Schlafen kann ich auch in meinem Bett." Sie schlendert weiter in Richtung Ravenclawturm, wobei sie immer wieder stehen bleibt und aus einem Fenster schaut.

„Das wirst du irgendwann bereuen, weißt du!" ruft Hermione ihr nach, doch Luna reagiert nicht. Achselzuckend dreht Hermione sich zu mir um. „Ich verstehe sie einfach nicht," meint sie.

„Wer versteht schon Loony Lovegood?" sage ich und lächele schief.

Mit einem Verdrehen der Augen läuft Hermione die steinerne Treppe hinauf.

Jetzt wende ich mich der schweren Holztür von Professor McGonagalls Büro zu. Ich lege eine Hand auf die Klinke, hole tief Luft und drücke die Klinke herunter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Das ein oder andere Review würde mein Herz sehr erfreuen!


	13. Kapitel 13

Überraschung! Fast 2 Jahre (!) nach dem letzten Update jetzt endlich ein neues Kapitel. Ich hab keine Ahnung, ob das noch jemand liest, wenn doch, bitte hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review!!

_**Zur Erinnerung: **Die Geschichte spielt im 6. Schuljahr (geschrieben aus Ginnys Sicht nach dem Erscheinen von OotP). Ginny schwärmt immer noch für Harry, aber der registriert das nicht so richtig, weil Sirius' Tod ihn so quält. Im Grunde liebt er Ginny jedoch auch. In Hogwarts ist ein neuer DADA-Lehrer, Prof. Lang, der irgendwie komisch ist. Er macht Ginny eklig an und eines Tages vergewaltigt er sie in den Quidditch-Umkleideräumen. Sie wird von Harry und Ron gefunden, die sofort Prof. McGonagall holen und Ginny dann ins Schloss zurückbringen. Lang wird rausgeschmissen, ihm droht der Prozess (das kommt noch). Ginny bekommt Hilfe von Harry, die beiden helfen sich in ihrem Leid. Hermione und Luna sind Ginnys beste Freundinnen, die ihr auch helfen wollen, aber mit der ganzen Situation etwas überfordert sind. Ginny war mit Dean zusammen, hat nach der vergewaltigung aber mit ihm Schluss gemacht, weil sie seine Nähe nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Eines Abends wollen Ginny und Harry sich vom Gryffindorturm stürzen, doch Harry merkt, dass er es eigentlich gar nicht will und holt Ginny, die eigentlich fest etschlossen ist, mit den Worten "Ich liebe dich doch..." von der Zinne. Dumbledore legt Ginny nahe, eine Art Gesprächstherapie bei McGonagall zu machen, die als junges Mädchen auch vergewaltigt wurde. In diesem Kapitel kommt jetzt die erste Therapiestunde.  
_

* * *

Ein tragischer Held 

Kapitel 13

Professor McGonagall sitzt an ihrem Schreibtisch und blickt auf, als ich hereinkomme.

„Ah, da sind Sie ja, Miss Weasley. Setzen Sie sich." Sie deutet auf einen Sessel ihr gegenüber. Etwas nervös setze ich mich auf die Kante. „Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragt Professor McGonagall.

„Gut", antworte ich gedankenlos.

„Nein, ich meine – _wie geht es Ihnen_?" wiederholt sie und sieht mir eindringlich in die Augen. Sie scheint mir direkt ins Gehirn sehen zu wollen. Ich wende den Blick ab und sehe auf meine Knie.

Soll ich ihr wirklich erzählen, wie ich mich fühle? Ich habe einen Kloß im Hals und suche nach Worten. „Ich...weiß nicht", würge ich heraus. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das so schwer sein würde.

Sie steht auf, zieht einen anderen Sessel zu mir heran und setzt sich darauf, so dass sie mir jetzt schräg gegenüber sitzt. Sanft legt sie ihre linke Hand auf meine Hände, die verknäult in meinem Schoß liegen. Zuerst zucke ich ein wenig zusammen, aber dann scheint eine warme Kraft von ihrer Hand auszugehen, die mich stärkt.

Ich hole tief Luft. „Ich...ich schäme mich so", bricht es aus mir heraus.

„Warum? Haben Sie einen Grund, warum Sie sich schämen müssten?"

„Ich weiß nicht! Irgend etwas muss ich doch getan haben, dass er ausgerechnet mich..." Ich breche ab und fange noch einmal an. „Wahrscheinlich habe ich ihn irgendwie gereizt. An dem Tag war es so heiß, mein oberster Blusenknopf war offen..."

„Ginny. Sehen Sie mich an." Ich hebe widerstrebend den Kopf und sehe in ihre klugen Augen. „Nichts, aber auch gar nichts gibt einem Menschen das Recht, so etwas zu tun. Auch wenn Sie nackt gewesen wären, hätte ihn das nicht weniger schuldig gemacht. Sie können nichts dafür. Sie sind hier das Opfer."

Ich muss schlucken. Rational betrachtet hat sie Recht, aber irgendwie kann ich das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass es vielleicht nicht passiert wäre, hätte ich mich anders verhalten.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?" fragt Professor McGonagall weiter. „Beschreiben Sie es mir."

„Ich fühle mich...schmutzig. Wertlos. So, als würde mich nichts mehr mit meinem früheren Leben verbinden. Nichts macht mehr einen Sinn für mich..."

Ich lasse den letzten Satz in der Luft hängen und warte auf eine Reaktion. Doch es kommt keine. Sie sieht mich nur forschend an und wartet anscheinend darauf, dass ich weiterspreche.

„Gestern Abend...", flüstere ich, „standen Harry und ich oben auf dem Gryffindorturm. Wir wollten runterspringen..."

Sie zeigt noch immer keine Reaktion. Wahrscheinlich hat Dumbledore ihr alles gesagt. Nach einer kleinen Pause spreche ich weiter.

„Aber Harry hat mich zurückgehalten. Er...er hat gesagt, er liebt mich..." hauche ich ungläubig.

„Sprechen Sie viel mit Mr Potter?"

„Ja... Ihm geht es so schlecht wegen Sirius. Er gibt sich die Schuld an seinem Tod." Irgendwie ist es leichter, über das Leid anderer Menschen zu reden, als über mein eigenes. „Wir sind füreinander da. Wir trösten uns gegenseitig. Er ist der einzige Mann, dem ich nahe sein kann, ohne Angst zu bekommen..."

„Es ist schön, dass Sie so jemanden haben. Das ist sehr wichtig.

Aber jetzt möchte ich mit Ihnen über die Nacht sprechen, in der Sie vergewaltigt wurden."

Ich zucke zusammen. Mein Magen verkrampft sich und die kleinen Härchen auf meinen Armen stellen sich auf.

„Ich weiß, dass es sehr schwer ist, darüber zu sprechen", fährt Professor McGonagall fort. „ich würde es Ihnen gerne ersparen, aber ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, dass es gut und wichtig ist, seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen. Erzählen Sie mir, wie Sie sich währenddessen gefühlt haben." Sie schenkt mir einen aufmunternden Blick, hinter dem ich Mitgefühl erkennen kann.

Langsam und stockend beginne ich. Ich erzähle, wie hilflos und verzweifelt ich gewesen bin, weil ich ihm so hilflos ausgeliefert war, wie sehr ich diesen Mann verabscheut habe, der in wenigen Minuten mein ganzes Selbst zerstört hat, wie gedemütigt, schmutzig und benutzt ich mich gefühlt habe, und wie schließlich etwas in mir zerbrochen ist (besser kann ich es nicht beschreiben) und ich es stumm und resigniert über mich habe ergehen lassen.

Erst, als Professor McGonagall mir ein Taschentuch reicht, merke ich, dass mein Gesicht tränenüberströmt ist.

Als ich geendet habe, sinke ich in meinem Sessel zusammen und weine erschöpft und kraftlos. Es hat mich unglaubliche Kraft gekostet, über meine innersten Gefühle zu sprechen, und meine Brust fühlt sich an wie eine große Wunde, aus der aber jetzt der Stachel herausgezogen wurde, so dass sie heilen kann.

Professor McGonagall steht wortlos auf, macht zwei Schritte zu mir herüber und setzt sich auf die breite Armlehne von meinem Sessel. Sie streicht mir sacht über die Haare und zieht mich dann zu sich heran, so dass mein Kopf an ihrer hageren Schulter liegt.

Ich denke kaum darüber nach, wie uncharakteristisch es für sie ist, so offen ihr Mitgefühl zu zeigen, denn jetzt werde ich von trockenen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Professor McGonagall hält mich fest und ich fühle mich wohl und geborgen bei ihr.

Als sich mein Atem wieder beruhigt hat, löse ich mich von ihr und setze mich wieder gerade hin. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerke ich, dass Professor McGonagall sich über die Augen wischt, bevor sie aufsteht und mich ansieht.

„Gehen Sie, mein Kind, ruhen Sie sich aus. Kommen Sie in zwei Tagen wieder zu mir."

Wir lächeln uns ein wenig an, voller Verstehen des anderen und im Bewusstsein, dass uns noch harte Zeiten bevorstanden, wir aber auch diese überstehen werden.

Draußen auf dem Gang fällt mir auf, dass es schon zu dämmern beginnt. Ich muss stundenlang bei Professor McGonagall gewesen sein! Meine Mitschüler sind wahrscheinlich inzwischen beim Abendessen in der Großen Halle, denn die Gänge sind verlassen, als ich in den Gryffindorturm zurückgehe.

Auf dem Weg zucke ich bei jedem kleinsten Geräusch zusammen. Was, wenn ich jemandem begegne? Ich weiß, dass _er_ nicht mehr hier ist, aber mir kommt jedes männliche Wesen verdächtig vor. Das sind doch alles triebgesteuerte Wilde, die nichts anderes im Kopf haben, als unschuldige Mädchen anzufallen!

Wütend auf die gesamte Männerwelt (nun ja, vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Harry) stapfe ich zum Gryffindorturm zurück.

Kaum bin ich erschöpft auf mein Bett gesunken, als ein _pop_ ertönt. Ich schreie vor Schreck auf, doch als ich mich umdrehe, sehe ich, dass es nur Dobby ist, der ein silbernes Tablett vor sich herträgt. Darauf stehen ein Teller mit belegten Broten und ein Krug kalter Kürbissaft.

„Guten Abend, Miss Weasley!" piepst der Elf. „Professor McGonagall hat Dobby geschickt, um Essen zu bringen! Sie sagt, Miss Weasley möchte lieber hier oben essen!"

„Danke, Dobby", lächele ich schwach, nehme ihm das Tablett ab und stelle es auf mein Bett.

„Dobby soll Harry Potter auch sein Abendessen bringen", wispert er vertrauensvoll. „Harry Potter geht nicht mehr in die Große Halle hinunter. Immer isst Harry Potter in seinem Schlafsaal.

Guten Appetit, Miss Weasley", sagt er und verschwindet mit einem weiteren _pop_.

Ich sehe lange auf das Essen herunter und versuche, in meinem Magen so etwas wie ein Hungergefühl zu entdecken, doch er fühlt sich an, als sei er verknotet.

Plötzlich habe ich eine Idee.

* * *

Ich würde mich total über ein kleines Review freuen um zu sehen, ob das noch jemand liest!! Ich bin ziemlich unsicher, weil ich so lange nicht mehr an der Story geschrieben habe. 


	14. Kapitel 14

01.09.2008, 15:01 Uhr (Heute fängt das neue Schuljahr in Hogwarts an!)

Gestern Abend habe ich ein Review auf diese Story bekommen - daraufhin habe ich mich hingesetzt und dieses Kapitel fast komplett in einem Rutsch runtergeschrieben. Und das nach weiteren (fast) 2 Jahren Pause! Dies ist jetzt auch das letzte Kapitel. Vielleicht schreibe ich noch einen Epilog. Eigentlich wollte ich ja gar keine Fanfiction mehr schreiben, aber irgendwie macht es doch Spaß : )

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nachdem Dobby wieder mit einem Knall verschwunden ist, nehme ich mein Tablett, steige die Treppe zum Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und erklimme die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal gegenüber. Vor der Tür mit der Aufschrift "6. Klasse" angekommen, balanciere ich das Tablett auf einer Hand und klopfe leise an.

Ein paar Sekunden geschieht nichts, doch dann höre ich gedämpfte Schritte auf der anderen Seite der Tür und Harry öffnet. Ich sehe in an. Zum ersten Mal fällt mir auf, wie ernst er geworden ist. Seine Wangen sind schmal geworden und seine Haare sind strubbeliger denn je. Als er mich erkennt, lächelt er überrascht.

"Ginny! Du hast also auch keine Lust, in den Speisesaal runterzugehen." Es ist keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Dann tritt er beiseite und lässt mich ein.

Wir setzen uns im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett, die Tabletts auf dem Schoß, und fangen an zu essen. Zuerst sagen wir nichts, aber es ist ein angenehmes Schweigen. Es sagt, 'du bist nicht allein. Ich bin auch hier, und ich verstehe dich.'

Wir schaffen beide nicht viel zu essen. Als wir beim Nachtisch – Schokopudding – angekommen sind, bricht Harry das Schweigen.

"Es gibt nichts besseres als Schokolade, wenn es einem schlecht geht", sagt er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

"Stimmt", pflichte ich ihm bei und grinse zurück. Seine Augen sehen im schwachen Lichtschein aus wie zwei Waldseen, von Bäumen und Büschen umwuchert, tief und irgendwie zeitlos.

"Du warst heute bei McGonagall, oder?" fragt Harry und ich reiße mich von seinen Augen los. Statt dessen kratze ich mein Schälchen übergründlich aus.

"Ja…" murmele ich.

Er fragt nichts weiter, sondern mustert mich nur stumm. "Du musst nicht darüber reden", sagt er schließlich mit weicher Stimme.

"Entschuldige, Harry. Es ist nur…"

Doch er unterbricht mich. "Du brauchst dich auch nicht zu entschuldigen. Du kannst selbst entscheiden, ob und mit wem du redest." Er klingt fast zärtlich und ich spüre, dass er wirklich meint, was er sagt.

"Danke", sage ich und wage es noch einmal, ihn anzulächeln. "Im Moment möchte ich lieber nicht darüber reden. Ich habe mich gerade erst wieder einigermaßen beruhigt. Es war ein sehr anstrengender Tag für mich."

"Das kann ich gut verstehen", antwortet er, hebt die rechte Hand und legt sie mir sanft, fast schüchtern auf die Wange. Unwillkürlich lehne ich mich in seine warme Handfläche. "Weißt du, es ist seltsam, aber wenn ich für dich da sein und mich um dich kümmern kann, geht es mir irgendwie besser. Ich komme mir nicht mehr so abgeschnitten von der Welt vor."

Wieder versinke ich in den kleinen dunklen Teichen, die seine Augen sind. Und dann berühren sich sanft unsere Lippen. Sein Mund ist wunderbar weich und zart unter meinem und ich fühle, dass da mehr zwischen uns ist als Freundschaft. Da ist ein Vertrauen, das ich noch bei keinem Menschen gespürt habe, etwas was tiefer geht als alles was ich je erlebt habe. Es ist, als würden sich nicht nur unsere Körper, sondern unsere Seelen küssen und in den Armen halten.

Nach ein paar Sekunden lösen wir uns wieder voneinander. Das Geschirr zwischen uns klappert. Ich spüre, wie ich erröte, als wir uns ansehen. Doch der Zauber dieses Moments wird gebrochen, als die Tür aufgeht und Ron hereinkommt.

"Oh, hallo…", sagt er und sieht etwas unsicher von mir zu Harry und wieder zurück. Ich rutsche beiseite und er setzt sich zu uns auf die Bettkante. Zum Glück ist es im Zimmer schummrig genug, dass er die Röte in meinen Wangen nicht sieht.

"Ron…" sage ich, bevor er den Mund öffnen kann, "_bitte_ frag mich nicht, wie es mir geht."

"Okay", sagt Ron, ein bisschen schuldbewusst.

xxxxx

An dem Abend liege ich noch lange wach und versuche, die Gedanken an…die _Sache_ durch Gedanken an Harry zu ersetzen. Sein Blick, der mir durch Mark und Bein geht, sein trauriges Gesicht, seine warmen Lippen…

Ich schlafe sehr unruhig, wache mehrmals schweißgebadet auf, glaube seine Hände auf mir zu fühlen. Wieder zerkratze ich mir die kaum verheilte Haut, nur um mich davon abzulenken. Alles wird leichter zu ertragen, wenn ich die schmerzenden Stellen spüre. Irgendwie erzeugt es ein Gefühl von Macht, so dass ich mich nicht mehr so hilflos fühle.

Ich erwache von sorglosem Gelächter im Schlafsaal. Ich ziehe mich schnell an, ängstlich darauf bedacht, dass meine Mitschülerinnen meinen geschundenen Körper nicht sehen. Wir gehen zusammen Richtung Speisesaal, doch auf dem Weg entschuldige ich mich und laufe in die Krankenstation.

"Madam Pomfrey", sage ich atemlos, nachdem ich an ihre Bürotür geklopft und sie auf ihr freundliches "Herein!" geöffnet habe, "könnte ich ein Schlafmittel bekommen?"

Glücklicherweise fragt sie nichts, sondern sagt nur, "Natürlich", verschwindet in den Tiefen ihres Büros, kommt zurück und drückt mir ein kleines Fläschchen in die Hand. "Drei Tropfen vor dem Schlafengehen."

Ich gehe nicht hinunter in den Speisesaal, sondern wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort sitzt – wie nicht anders zu erwarten war – Harry in seinem Lieblingssessel, hält ein Tablett auf dem Schoß und starrt in die im Sonnenschein blassen Flammen des Kamins.

"Guten Morgen", sage ich und lasse mich in den zweiten Sessel fallen.

"Durch dieses Feuer hat Sirius schon zweimal mit mir gesprochen", sagt Harry, ohne meinen Gruß zu erwidern. "Manchmal denke ich immer noch, ich würde sein Gesicht in den Flammen sehen…"

_Knall._

Vor mir steht Dobby und reicht mir ein Tablett. Darauf steht ein Teller mit belegtem Toast und ein Becher mit dampfendem Kakao.

"Danke, Dobby", grinse ich. Unter Verbeugungen verschwindet der kleine Elf wieder.

Harry und ich knabbern lustlos ein bisschen an unserem Toast herum. Ab und zu werfe ich einen verstohlenen Blick hinüber, doch er starrt weiterhin in den Kamin. Mein Herz krampft sich schmerzhaft zusammen bei seinem Anblick.

Plötzlich öffnet sich das Porträtloch und Ron klettert herein.

"Ginny, Mum und Dad sind auf dem Weg hierher. Dad hat durch das Ministerium erfahren, was passiert ist… Er war mit Amelia Bones beim Mittagessen – sie ist ja die Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung – und sie hat erzählt, dass sie den Prozess vorbereitet. Sie dachte wohl, er wüsste schon alles. Dad ist natürlich total ausgerastet und ist sofort nach Hause appariert. Mrs Bones hat Dumbledore Bescheid gesagt, dass Dad wahrscheinlich gleich mit Mum auf der Matte stehen wird, und Dumbledore hat es eben mir gesagt. Er meinte, ich solle dich darauf vorbereiten."

Ich brauche einen Moment, bis ich mich erinnere, wie man atmet. Mum und Dad auf dem Weg hierher… Sie werden mich wieder ausfragen, werden wütend und entsetzt sein – und wieder werde ich diejenige sein, die tröstet. Aber da muss ich wohl durch…

"Ron", sage ich eindringlich, "sag bitte Dumbledore, er soll die beiden nicht ins Schloss bringen lassen. Sonst wundern sich alle, was los ist. Ich gehe ihnen entgegen, irgendwohin, wo uns niemand beobachtet."

"Okay", erwidert mein Bruder und verlässt den Raum. Harry will ihm folgen, doch ich halte ihn zurück.

"Harry… Bleibst du noch bei mir, bis meine Eltern kommen? Ich möchte nicht alleine sein…"

Harry sieht fast erleichtert aus. Vielleicht hat er auch keine Lust, hinauszugehen und sich den Blicken der anderen Schüler zu stellen.

Er holt seinen Tarnumhang aus seinem Koffer und wirft ihn über uns beide. Leise schlüpfen wir aus dem Porträtloch und schleichen auf Umwegen aus dem Schloss, damit wir mit niemandem zusammenstoßen. Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich Harrys Tarnumhang trage. Es ist irgendwie aufregend. Die Tatsache, dass ich Harrys warme Haut an meinem Arm spüre, macht es auch nicht besser.

Als wir auf das sonnenüberflutete Gelände treten, muss ich nach Luft schnappen. Die äußere Welt und meine innere Welt stehen in so einem krassen Gegensatz, dass es fast wehtut. Wir werfen den Tarnumhang ab und stehen nun im warmen Sonnenlicht. Seltsamerweise bekomme ich eine Gänsehaut.

Meine Eltern kommen mir vom Eingangstor in Begleitung eines Hauselfen entgegengelaufen. Mein Vater ist sehr blass und meine Mutter reißt mich sofort in ihre Arme und lässt mich nicht mehr los.

"Ginny…" schluchzt sie schließlich und hält mich ein Stück weg, damit sie mir ins Gesicht sehen kann. Ich schließe die Augen. "Ginny, Schätzchen… Ist es wirklich wahr…?" Ihre Stimme bricht. Ich nicke nur stumm.

Es ist ein langes und schmerzhaftes Gespräch. Wir sitzen auf der Bank am Ufer des Schwarzen Sees, der warme Septemberwind umweht uns und bringt den würzigen Duft gefallenen Laubes mit. Doch wir merken nicht viel von alledem. Meine Mutter weint irgendwann nicht mehr, sondern starrt mit hartem Gesichtsausdruck vor sich hin. Ich habe mich neben ihr auf der Bank zusammengerollt, den Kopf in ihrem Schoß.

Harry, der sich wie ein Bodyguard ein paar Schritte entfernt unter eine Weide gesetzt hat, steht auf und setzt sich vorsichtig neben mich. "Ginny…" sagt er, ohne meine Eltern anzusehen, "Es gibt Mittagessen."

Immer diese Mahlzeiten. Sie sind das einzige, das meinem Leben im Moment Struktur gibt.

Zum Abschied umarmen meine Eltern mich und auch Harry, als würden wir uns nie wieder sehen. "Sei stark, mein Schatz", flüstert meine Mutter mir ins Ohr. Dann gehen sie den Hügel hinab. Es tut mir weh, sie so gramgebeugt zu sehen. Wieder müssen andere Menschen wegen mir leiden. Ich sehe ihnen nach, bis sie am Tor angekommen sind. Sie drehen sich noch einmal um und winken. Die Bewegung sieht kraftlos aus.

"Ich habe gar keinen Hunger", sage ich, an Harry gewandt.

"Ich auch nicht", erwidert er. "Wollen wir ein bisschen spazieren gehen?"

Langsam schlendern wir um den See herum. Die Schönheit der Natur hat eine eigenartig beruhigende Wirkung auf mich, und wohl auch auf Harry, denn auf einmal nimmt er meine Hand und lächelt mich an. So gehen wir weiter, schwingen unsere verschränkten Hände und kicken das gefallene Laub vor uns her.

Auf der anderen Seite des Sees angekommen, setzen wir uns auf einen Baumstumpf am Ufer. Wir müssen uns dicht zusammendrängen.

"Ginny…" sagt Harry schließlich, "das, was ich auf dem Gryffindorturm gesagt habe, war die Wahrheit."

Ich drehe mich so gut es geht zu ihm. Er sieht mich mit einem eigenartigen Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Ich…ich…liebe dich."

"Ich habe dich schon immer geliebt", sage ich schlicht. Dann lächele ich.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epilog?


End file.
